Danny Phantom: Confessions of an ALister
by Saberhawk
Summary: While on a field trip to a cave an earthquake traps Danny and Star. While there Star has some confessions she'd like to make. One shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any of this. If I did I would have had more of Ember and less of Skullker. This is a one-shot that I got in my head and just wrote out. I have plans for something else to follow up with this, but it might be a while. Please read and review and look at my other stories. I have a great Avatar the Last Airbender up and running right now.

Danny Phantom-Confessions of an A-Lister

Danny coughed as the dust started to settle around him and looked around. He was trapped in a cave in the middle of the Amity Natural Cave Park. His class had been on a field trip and things were going well until an earthquake hit and cause the cave to collapse. For a moment Danny felt a twinge of panic before he realized he could just phase through the rock and escape. He was about to do just that when he heard a moaning coming from behind him. Danny turned on his flash light and saw a body lying on its side.

Danny rushed over. "Hey," he said. "Are you alright?" when he got to them he saw the length of blonde hair with the ever-present orange flower in it and knew who it was. "Star," he said kneeling next to her and giving her a gentle shake. "You ok?"

Star opened her blue eyes and looked at Danny. "Fenton," she said sitting up. "What happened?" She looked around. "One second I'm looking at some crystals, next thing I know the ground shakes and I wake up looking at you."

Danny looked her over checking for injuries. As he did he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Truth be told he had a crush on her for a while now. "Earthquake," said Danny holding out a hand. Star just looked at it. "Sorry," said Danny starting to withdraw his hand. "I forgot you don't touch geek."

Before he moved it, Star grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up. "That's more Paulina's thing," she said dusting herself off. "I just do that so I don't get kicked out of the A-list."

"Right," said Danny not fully believing her. He played the flashlight around the area until it rested on a pile of rocks. "That used to be the entrance," he said walking over to it. He handed Star the light and started to move rocks until he couldn't move the bigger ones. "Looks like we're not digging ourselves out," he said.

Star got a panicked look on her face. "You mean we're trapped here…forever?"

'_Not really,'_ thought Danny. He could just phase the two of them out, but he wanted to hold off on that until it was absolutely necessary. "I'm sure we'll be fine," he said to her. "They will start digging us out soon."

Star sat down and hugged her legs to her chest. "Yeah," she said rocking slightly. "We'll just sit here with the light and we'll be fine. They'll come for us." Star started hyperventilate a little. "Just as long as we have the light we'll be fine."

Danny shot her a worried look. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem…jumpy."

Star put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm a little claustrophobic."

Danny sat down next to her. "And you came in here?"

Star gave him a weak smile. "Nuts right," she said. "As long as I knew there was a way out and plenty of light I was fine, but this," she waved the light around. "I wasn't expecting, as long as the light is on I will be fine."

"That's…" started Danny.

"Stupid I know," said Star finishing for him. "But I wanted to see the crystal cave so I sucked it up and came anyway."

Danny shook his head and smiled. "I was going to say brave," he said. "It takes a lot to face a fear like this and not let it affect you."

Star looked a little surprised then smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I guess it was kinda brave of me. Thanks."

"So how do you want to pass the time?" he asked. "We have nothing better to do for the moment so how about I pop in a movie until they rescue us."

Star laughed at the lame joke and was about to reply when the light started to dim. "Oh no," said Star in a low voice. She gave the light a few shakes but it continued to go dimmer until it went out completely. Star started to hyperventilate again. "No please," she said still shaking the flash light. "Not now."

Star started to panic until she felt arms surround her and pull her into a warm embrace. She felt the heat from Danny's lips as he whispered into her ears. "Don't worry Star," he said softly. "I'm right here next to you. Just breathe."

Star closed her eyes and took deep breaths and slowly calmed down. "I'm okay," she said after a moment. "I'm fine now." As she felt Danny pull away, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please," she said. "Don't let go. I know it's silly, but this is he only way I know you're here and that I'm safe."

Danny was surprised. "All right," he said readjusting his position. "I promise I won't let go."

Danny felt Star's head rest on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Star spoke. "You want to know a secret," she said. "Something I've never told anyone."

Danny was still a little surprised by all of this. "Sure," he said.

"I envy you and your friends," she said. "I envy the way you act, how you always seem to have fun, and how close you guys are."

"You envy me?" he asked surprised. "You're on the A-list and one of the most popular girls at the school."

"Pfff," she said. "I'm nothing special. Paulina and I aren't even close friends if even that. It's nothing like you and Sam and Tucker. I'm just Paulina's personal satellite." She sighed. "That's me, Star aka Sputnik. I'm just a tiny dot orbiting Planet Paulina."

"That's not true," protested Danny. "I know for a fact you are a beautiful and smart girl who doesn't need anyone else to get noticed. She may be Planet Paulina, but what good is a planet without a Star to give it light and warmth." Danny couldn't believe he was saying this, but he continued anyway. "That's what I think when I see you," he said. "Not a Sputnik, but a Polaris, the north star that guides people. That's why I like you."

For some reason she felt butterflies in her chest when he said that. She never thought that someone especially Danny Fenton thought of her that way. Star tightened her grip on Danny. "That is both the cheesiest thing anyone has said to me," she said. "But it is also the sweetest thing." She looked up and tried to imagine how his face looked. "And you know something else?"

"What's that?" asked Danny.

"I like you too," she said. "I've always liked you despite how I acted."

If Star could see the look on Danny's face it would have been priceless. "Then why do you always act like you do?"

Star sighed. "Because I was afraid," she said. "Afraid of what Paulina and the others would say, afraid that I would lose the popularity I worked hard to get, afraid of what you would say and what the Goth chick would do if I told you."

"What's Sam got to do with that?" he asked.

"You are clueless aren't you?" she said. Danny just blinked before Star continued. "I was afraid most of all by rejection. I thought that you and Sam had something and that if I told you I had a crush on you, I'd be shot down

Danny almost jumped off the rock he was sitting on. "Hold on," he said. "You have a crush on me?"

Danny could feel Star nod her head. "Yeah for a while now," she said. "That's why I was mean to you and dated Kwan. I was hoping that I could make my feelings go away."

There it was. All of her feelings lay bare before him. All of her fears, her hopes, and dreams. Danny didn't say anything and Star began to worry that she had made a mistake telling him all of this. "Danny," she said hesitantly.

"There's nothing between me and Sam," said Danny suddenly. "We're just friends."

Star smiled. "If that's the case," she said. "Would you like to go out after we get out of this hole?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I know you're afraid of losing your friends and I like you a lot, but if we go out I don't want it to be a secret," he said.

Star was about to answer when they both heard the sound of rocks falling. They both turned and saw the rocks at the entrance fall away and beams of light passing over them causing them to cover their eyes. "Journey to the Center of the Earth," said Lancer. "We found them. Someone call the paramedics."

"Danny," yelled Sam running up and hugging her friend followed by Paulina. "We thought you were hurt."

"We're fine," he said releasing himself from her hug. "I'm glad to see you guys are okay

"Wow, Star," said Paulina walking up to them. "I'm surprised that you we're able to stand being cooped up in here with a geek for so long without going nuts."

"It's a good thing she was here," said Sam. "The air escaping from between her ears gave them something to breathe."

"We should get her washed off so she can get the stink of looser off," retorted Paulina.

The two of them began to argue as Danny looked at Star. "You didn't give me an answer," he said.

"Answer to what?" asked Paulina.

Star looked at Paulina then back to Danny. "Nothing," she said. "Let's go."

Danny's face fell. "All right," he said feeling foolish for saying what he did. "I'll see you later."

"As if," said Paulina. "Let's get out of here Star and do something about your outfit, it's totally clashing with mine right now."

Star and Paulina started to walk away. "Come on, Danny," said Sam. "She's just a satellite caught in Planet Paulina's pull and that's all she'll ever be."

Star stiffened when she heard what Sam said and turned around. Her eyes locked with Danny's and she remembered what he told her and Danny gave her a small smile. "I'm Polaris," she whispered. "Not Sputnik."

Paulina gave her a funny look. "What was that?"

Star ignored her and walked purposely back to Danny and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Both Sam and Paulina's chins hit the ground. Star savored the coolness of his kiss for a moment longer then pulled away. "I'm free Friday," she said. "Dinner and a movie?"

Danny's smile turned into a grin. "Pick you up at 7?"

Star nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a paramedic walked over to the two of them to check for injuries. As they walked out of the cave they held hands leaving a still gaping Sam and Paulina behind them. Star smiled and rested her head on her new boyfriends shoulder. "I'm Polaris," she repeated to herself. "and I'll never be a satellite again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter will be the new chapter 2. I felt for chronological reasons that it has to come before Sam's chapter. I didn't mean for that to happen, but as I wrote it this just happened. I will also be adding a little more to chapter 1. Nothing major, but as I read it again it kind of started abruptly. None of the changes will make much of a difference story wise and I hope you enjoy them. As always please leave reviews. I really hope to beat out 88 and make this the number 1 DannyxStarfic. Hey I can dream can't I?

Danny Phantom: Confessions of a Best Friend

Danny and Star. Never in a million years would anyone have seen this coming. I mean the mathematical odds where totally against this from happening. I know. I did the math myself. You see you take (insert girls name here)+Danny's physical appearance – his crazy parents- one crazy Goth girl in love with him – multiple ghost attacks = him not dating anyone but Sam. Of course I didn't factor in the Ghost powers. Maybe that has something to do with it. He has to have some sort of Ghost Power that allows him to seduce women. If that's true I need him to hook me up. Danny and Star. Makes me wish I had gone on the field trip with them. I had managed to catch a cold and had to stay home. I found out about the earthquake from the news and that Danny was trapped somewhere inside. I wasn't concerned because of course he is Danny Phantom and he could just phase through the walls. It was after Sam kept calling me for the next three hours that I realized something must be up. It was about the 4th hour when the news said that they had rescued Danny and Star from the cave in and that they were fine. 10 seconds after that, Facebook and twitter where active about Star kissing Danny and walking out hand and hand. One student name Jesse tweeted that Star had asked Danny to take her to dinner and a movie. Since I was stuck at home I followed the tweets as soon as they hit. The chat room was simply abuzz about the new couple.

Phantomluvgirl-(Paulina)-OMG Star x Danny Fenton WTF?

FootballLord14-(Dash)-Fenturd? Seriously!

Phantomluvgirl- she better have good reason or she's off A-list

FootballLord14- reason nothing just kissing him is reason enough

AsianDreamBoat-(Kwan)-I'm going to kill Fenton for stealing my girl. :'(

FootballLord14-Lets shove him into Stinky's locker

TheStarChild-(Star) you had all better leave my boyfriend alone…btw Kwan I was never yours so stop calling.

AsianDreamBoat-….AsianDreamBoat has Logged Off

Sexytechgeek-(Tucker)- Congrats Star, welcome to the club. Danny's a great guy.

Redhunterchick-(Valerie)- I'm happy for you Star, he's a great guy. You're a lucky girl.

Phantomluvgirl- who let the losers in here, I thought this was A-list only.

TheStarChild- I let them in.

Phantomluvgirl- I'm giving you one chance to stay with the A-list. Dump Fenton now!

TheStarChild- BITE ME! You stupid ********

Phantomluvgirl- What did you say to me?

TheStarChild- what you can't read? Then let me spell it out for you. I'm not going to dump Danny just so I can be your personal lackey.

Redhunterchick- good for you Star. Don't let the stuck up push you around.

Sexytechgeek- Yeah!

FootballLord14- That's it. I'm giving you one month to dump Fentoad or you are out of the A-List and Foley I'm going to dump you in the dumpster.

Redhunterchick- you do Baxter and I'll break both your legs

FootballLord14- ….FootballLord14 has Logged Off

Redhunterchick- That's what I thought

SexyTechgeek- Thanks Val…so how about a movie.

Redhunterchick- Don't press your luck.

After that everyone left. I was honestly surprised that Star said that to Paulina. I had a good feeling about the two of them; it's just that I had one concern, Sam. I've known for a while now that Sam liked Danny. I mean a blind man could see it. I even managed to get a betting pool at school going for the date when they would get together. Even the teachers had put money into it. It had gotten up to $250.43 before Star and Danny started dating. Anyway I of course called Danny to hear it from him.

"Dudeit's all over the social media network," said Tucker. "Is it true that you and Star kissed?"

"Yeah it is," said Danny. "We found out that we had liked each other for a while now and during the cave in we admitted it."

"You jerk," said Tucker humorously. "You know that I had my eye on Star and was planning on making her my lady."

Danny snorted. "Yeah I remember the dream you had," said Danny. "Twin Stars serving you anything you wanted."

"Oh well," said Tucker. "I guess I could always go after Paulina."

"I'd stay away from her if I were you," warned Danny. "I talked to Star earlier and she says Paulina is pissed. You may find yourself stuck in a locker... with me alongside you if Kwan has his way."

Tucker laughed. "Got that right," he said. "Anyway she's still stuck on Danny Phantom." Both of the boys laughed until Tucker's voice turned serious. "Have you talked to Sam? I tried to talk to her, but she won't return my calls."

Danny sighed. "I haven't," he admitted. "I've sent e-mails and text messages, but all I've gotten from her is static."

"You do know that she was going to upset right?" asked Tucker. "In case you didn't know she had it for you bad and you going out with another girl, an A-Lister to boot was, was going to hurt her feelings."

"I know," said Danny sadly. "I've always kind of known that she wanted to be more than friends, but things just never seem to come together."

Tucker sighed. "You need to talk to her," he said. "She's hurt right now and you need to talk to her and sort things out before things turn ugly somehow."

"Ugly how?" asked Danny.

"You know how she treated Valerie," said Tucker. "With Star it will be worse unless you talk to her."

"I will," said Danny. "It's not going to be any fun."

"Only half as much fun as when you tell Star that you're Danny Phantom," said Tucker. "I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that she is dating Amity Park's number one super hero."

Tucker could almost hear the hesitation on the other line. "I'm not sure when," he said. "I mean I could tell her right now but what if she freaks and tells the world? I'd rather wait a while to see if we being together will last or if it's just a short term fling."

"I know what you mean man," said Tucker. "But at the same time you can't keep this from her. What is she going to think when you have to bail on her during a date or are late for something because you're fighting Ghosts?"

"I know," said Danny. "I'm stuck in a very bad spot for now."

"Maybe if you're lucky there won't be any ghost attacks for a while," said Tucker in a hopeful tone. Tucker didn't hear a reply. "There's a ghost attacking right now isn't there?"

"Yes," said Danny with a sigh.

"Man," said Tucker. "You must have pissed someone in the universe off." Tucker made a gasping voice. "Maybe you dating an A-Lister has upset the cosmic balance and now the Earth is doomed."

"Heh," laughed Danny. "You said it. I'm GOING GHOST!"

Tucker sighed and hung up the phone. He was about to do something else when his phone rang. He checked the caller id and felt his stomach sink. Sam Manson. "Oh great," muttered Tucker. "I wonder how I'm going to handle this." Tucker reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello," he said in a monotone voice. "You have reached Tucker Foley's house. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep…beeps."

"Tucker!" said a very pissed off Sam Manson causing Tucker to instinctively dive under his desk. "I really don't feel like playing games with you right now. I need to talk about what happened... and get out from under your desk."

Tucker got up and sat back down. "Look Sam, I don't know what to tell you," said Tucker. "I don't know much more than you do right now. Have you talked to Danny about it?"

Tucker heard Sam sigh. "No I haven't," she admitted. "He's tried to call and stuff, but I've ignored him."

"Why?" asked Tucker. "What reason do you have to ignore your best friend?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "I'm worried that if I confront him about Star right now then it will push him away," she said. "We need to find out what she's up to first then talk to him. I know this is a trick and Danny is falling for it. This is the exact same thing that she did to you."

"I'm not so sure," said Tucker. "The last time she wasn't trapped in a cave with me and I've been on all the chat rooms. The A-Listers are pissed at what she did and Paulina told her that she was going to get kicked out if she didn't dump Danny."

"It's just part of their game," said Sam. "They probably planned this from the start."

Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Since you can't see me right now," he said. "I'd like you to know I have a disbelieving look on my face. Come on, Paulina plan that far ahead? She can't even tie her own shoe laces."

Sam sighed. "You're right," she said. "That would be giving Paulina way to much credit in the intelligence department and I doubt Star could come up with a plan like this herself. Maybe Spectra or Ember have over shadowed them."

"You're paranoid," said Tucker. "Sam I'm telling you there is no plan and no ghost over shadowing them. From what Danny and the vast members of the social media community have said about the subject, I think Star's feelings are for real."

"How can they be?" asked Sam. "She hasn't said 10 words to him all year that wasn't some sort of insult. If she cared for him at all then she would have said something along time ago instead of just walking by him and hiding how she felt."

"Like you did?" asked Tucker. There was dead silence on the other end of the line and right when he said that, Tucker wished he could have taken those words back. "Look Sam I'm…" Tucker winced as Sam slammed the phone down. "The reason you don't talk to him is because you're afraid his feelings are real," he said to himself hanging up the dead is nothing else that Tucker could do about it right now. Nothing would happen until Sam and Danny talked. Tucker cracked his knuckles and opened up his e-mail. "Now all I got to do is see if Valerie wants some of Tucker Foley's love."

* * *

Valerie Grey couldn't believe what she heard. Danny and Star, who could have predicted that? Valerie had already known that he best friend had a slight crush on Fenton, but she never thought that she would actually ask him out. The fact that Sam Manson practically scared off any potential girlfriend was reason enough for most girls to shy away from him. Most girls except for her. Valerie smiled as she remembered some of the good times she and Danny had together. It was sad that it didn't work out, but she was afraid that with her ghost hunting that she wouldn't have time for a relationship or worse he could get hurt in the crossfire. Valerie knew that Star was a lucky girl. Danny was sweet, kind, gentle, and a very good listener. Danny was also lucky. Valerie knew that despite the outward appearances that Star was not like the other A-Listers. For one thing she maintained a 3.6 GPA despite the company she kept and was a kind person when she wasn't being pressured by Paulina. After thinking about it for a moment Valerie felt that Danny and Star would make a good couple.

A knock came at the door to her apartment. Valerie got up and opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a massive hug. "Valerie," squealed Star. "Did you hear the news? Me and Danny hooked up."

Valerie smiled and hugged her friend back. "Duh," she said. "I was in the chat room with you."

Star mockingly flicked herself in the head. "Sorry I forgot," she said. "I'm just so excited right now I can't think straight. No other guy has ever made me feel this way before. I'm just so…happy."

Valerie offered Star a seat on the sofa. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

Star sat down. "I know you and Danny dated for a while," she said. "I know you still have some feelings for him so I wanted to make sure you're ok with this."

Valerie smiled. "Of course," she said. "Look Star, me and Danny had fun but it just wasn't meant to be. I'm very happy that you hooked up with him."

Star beamed. "I am too," she said. "Despite some people not being too thrilled about the whole thing."

Valerie winced. "What is Paulina saying?"

Star sighed. "Quite a bit," she said. "Paulina still hasn't _officially_ kicked me out of the A-List, but it's just a matter of time." Star stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm not worried about it. After what they did to you, I should have left them a long time ago."

Valerie crossed her arms and frowned. "Yeah they were jerks," she said. "Just because I lost my money and they tossed me away. None of them were really my friend."

Star looked at Valerie pensively. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have spoken up about what they did to you. I should have left right then and there."

Valerie patted Star on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It was a confusing time for a lot of us. Now things are much clearer."

"I know," said Star. "I've had several problems with them lately. Mostly shunning and some insults, but nothing major. I think Paulina is holding out hope that I will dump Danny and go back to being her satellite."

"Do you plan on doing that?" asked Valerie.

A look of disgust came over Star's face. "As if," she said. "I'm done orbiting that ungrateful twit. I'm happier now than I have been in a long time and nothing is going to change that."

"Good," said Valerie leaning forward putting her arms on her knees. "You do know that Paulina is going to make your life miserable. It's not going to be easy for the first couple of days."

Star shrugged. "It's not Paulina I'm really worried about messing with this relationship," she said. "Someone other than Paulina will have a reason to ruin this."

Valerie thought for a moment before the name came to her. "Sam," she said in a low voice.

Star nodded sagely. "Sam," she repeated. "The Goth queen of the school and the one person we all know that had a crush on Danny but never did anything about it. The betting pool was huge."

Valerie leaned back in her seat tapping her chin in thought. "How much did that betting pool on her telling Danny how she felt get up to?" she asked.

Star thought for a moment. "About $200.00 give or take," she said. "I know I put in about $10 myself." Star let out a short laugh. "Guess I cost a lot of people some money."

Valerie shrugged. "Or we turn it into a how long until Sam Manson kills Star Knight betting pool." Valerie laughed as Star let out an eep. "Relax," she said. "I'm just kidding."

Star ran her hand through her hair. "What do I do about her? I want us to be friends but I'm not sure how." she asked. "How did you and Sam get along?"

Valerie thought for a second. "We didn't," she said. "We really didn't hang out that often and when we did she was short and very sarcastic. It was clear that she was jealous about me and Danny."

"So I can expect more of the same," said Star thinking. "I can work with that."

"I think it's going to be worse for you," said Valerie. She saw the confused look on Star's face and explained. "When I and Danny dated, I had been kicked out of the A-list for a while there," she said. "But you are technically still a member and Sam hates the A-list. My guess, she's going to think that you're just playing games with him."

Star mulled over the information Valerie had given her. "So I have to prove to Sam that my feelings are real," she said confidently. "I need to become friends with her in order to help Danny. I don't want to force him to have to choose between his friends and his girlfriend." Valerie looked at Star in amazement. "What?"

Valerie smiled. "Danny's a lucky guy," she said. "Most girlfriends wouldn't go out of their way to try to make friends with their romantic rival just for the sake of keeping their boyfriend happy. Paulina would never have done this. She would have tried to break them apart just so she could have her all to herself."

"We'll I'm not some shallow girl anymore," she said. "I'm going to do my best to make things work."

"Good luck," said Valerie. "I have a feeling things are going to be interesting for you."

Valerie's phone buzzed and she picked it up and saw she had gotten a new e-mail. She opened it up and rolled her eyes. "What did you get?" asked Star.

Valerie groaned. "A date offer from Foley," she said. Star smiled and grabbed Valerie's phone. "What are you doing?"

Star tapped in a message and hit send. "I just accepted his offer for you," she said. She saw Valerie's look of dismay. Star tossed the phone back to her. "Don't worry," she said. "We can double date, it will be fun and might ease some tension that Tucker and Sam might have." Valerie still had a shocked look on her face. Star waved her hand in front of Valerie's face. "Hello?"

"You just set me up with Foley?" she said in a low voice.

Star got up and headed for the door. "Hey," she said. "You haven't been on a date in a while and Tucker is a nice Guy." Star looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though every time I hear the word Handmaiden I want to scratch his eyes out," she muttered. She smiled at Valerie. "Just give him a chance. Who knows, you might find something you like."

Valerie sighed. "All right," she said. "But I really doubt it."

Star opened the door and walked out. "Thanks Val," she said as she left. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Valerie watched her friend walk down the street and looked at the message that she had sent Tucker. "It might not be so bad," she said to herself. "I just hope he doesn't talk about technology all night."

* * *

Sam stared at the phone and tried to force herself to pick it up and dial Danny's number. It had been just a few days since the cave in and she and Danny hadn't spoken despite numerous attempts by him through e-mails, phone calls, and text messages. Sam was just feeling too hurt right now to speak with him. Her conversation with Tucker didn't help things either. She had called him hoping for some support in her theory that this was all just some sort of game that Paulina and Star were playing just to find a new way to torment Danny. She was afraid that Danny would be too blind to see what they were up to. Sam knew that she had to warn Danny. She was about to pick it up when the phone rang.

Sam picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Sam?" said Danny. "That you?"

Sam hesitated when she heard his voice. "Hey Danny," said Sam in a soft tone. "How are you?"

Danny knew something was wrong. "I'm fine," he said. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"About what Danny?" she asked in an airy voice. "Did something happen?"

Now Danny was sure something was up. "You know what I want to talk about," he said. "I just need to know what you think about what happened with me and Star."

Sam's voice hardened. "What I think?" said Sam harshly. "Danny you really don't want to know what I think."

"I think that I already know," he said. "You're broadcasting it pretty loud and clear. You don't like the fact that Star likes me and you don't like the fact that I like her back."

"That's not it at all," said Sam. "You want to know what I think. This is all some sort of trick. She's just playing games with you and when this is all over she's going to laugh it up with her friends."

"It's not like that," said Danny. "In the cave Star told me how she felt. Not just about me but about the A-List, Paulina, and how people see her." Danny sighed. "Sam this isn't some plot by Star and Paulina just to play with my feelings. We really care for each other and we both want to see where this goes."

"Danny," said Sam trying to make him see reason. "This wouldn't be the first time that they've done this. It's been their MO for the whole year, heck their whole lives. What makes you think that a girl who's barely said 10 words to you that wasn't a part of some sort of insult actually cares about you?"

"She said in the cave it was because she was shy and afraid of what other people might think," said Danny. "I admitted that I always had a crush on her but had the same reservations about saying anything."

"One moment doesn't make up for a lifetime of grief," said Sam pointedly. "I saw when you first came out that she was going to walk right back with Paulina and go back to the way things were."

"But she didn't," argued Danny. "She finally found the courage she needed and admitted in front of half the school how she felt about me. We both like each other and want to see this through."

"Then why call me?" asked a frustrated Sam. "If you got all of this figured out and an answer for every point on why she's just playing with you, why call me. Why do you care what I think about this at all?"

"Because I know this upsets you and I don't want to lose you as a friend," said Danny. "I know how you feel about this…and about me." Sam felt her heart beat faster. He knew. "That's why I was worried that my dating Star would upset you and cost me a friend."

Sam's voice softened. "You'll never lose me Danny," she said. "I'll always be here for you no matter what happens. I…I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see get your heart broken." Sam hesitated. She wanted to tell him that she would be there for him because she loved him. The words just wouldn't form.

Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks Sam," said Danny. "This means the world to me."

"No problem," said Sam regretting that she could say those three words. "Look Danny, it's getting late and we both have school tomorrow so I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Sam," he said hanging up the phone.

Sam hung up and looked back at the picture of her and Danny and held it. She could feel the raw emotion running through her. She was losing him. She was surprised when she saw a drop of water fall on the picture. Soon a few more fell and Sam realized that she was crying. She fell down on her bed and went to sleep clutching the picture in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had several requests that I do a part two to the first story, so I thought why not. I kind of left Sam in an awkward state and I decided that it would neat to sort out her feelings. So here you go and I hope you enjoy part two of my Confession series. A part three is on the way concerning Danny and maybe a part four concerning Paulina and of course Tucker. (Not in that order) Please leave Reviews. I would like to see tons of them if possible, maybe enough to make this the top Danny/Star Story.

Danny Phantom: Confessions of a Goth Girl

Sam Manson sighed as she looked at the picture of her and Danny. I love you. Those three simple words that you use every day in one way or another seem to be the hardest to say. You say it to your parents, your pet, heck you even say it to some inanimate object, and in Tucker's case some female avatar on World of Warcraft. Three simple words and I couldn't say them to him. I've known Danny my whole life. We've been friends for years and around a year ago I started to hope that we would be more. Every time that I opened my mouth to tell him how I felt, something always got in the way. First was his obsession with Paulina. Honestly what he ever saw in that stuck up airhead was beyond me. Then came Valerie and I honestly thought I missed my chance when he fell for her. They dated for a while until they broke up so she could continue as a ghost hunter. Looking back now I think that was when I should have made my move. Their relationship was over and the way was open for me to get him, but again I hesitated not wanting him to think I was getting him off the so called rebound. I felt that I had time to wait so again I said nothing. That all changed after the earthquake. It wasn't even a big one, just a 4.2 on the Richter scale. I mean who would have guessed I would miss my opportunity to a freaking decimal number? Because of that in combination with a field trip and some loose rocks in a cave, I lost Danny to Star. I can't help but grit my teeth when I think of her. I mean what does he see in her? She's just some stupid satellite for Paulina, the perfect picture of a yes girl. I swear before that day I didn't think she had an independent thought in her head. Yet somehow in the four or five hours they were trapped in that cavern, they got together. I lost him again and this time it may be for good. So after the field trip was over I did the same thing I always do when I'm feeling really low when it comes to Danny. I order a double meat hamburger from the Nasty Burger hide in my room and consume it faster than Tucker could ever hope to. It had been three weeks since then and I still can't keep myself from staring at the picture I have of me and Danny I can't help but shed tears again and cry myself to sleep.

The next day at school:

Sam rubbed her stomach as she felt it churn again prompting Tucker to give her a concerned look. "You ok, Sam?" he asked. "You seem really sick."

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah," she said remembering that she had snuck another Nasty Burger and ate it. "It must have been something I ate last night."

"It's because you don't eat enough meat," said Tucker not seeing how green Sam's face was turning. His face brightened and he smiled at her. "I know what will make you feel better, one nice double meat hamburger from Nasty Burger." Sam put her hands over her mouth and ran for the girl's restroom leaving a confused Tucker. "What I say?"

Sam managed to keep everything down and silently cursed Tucker when she heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw the last person on earth she wanted to see…Star. Star hesitated for a moment unsure if she should stay or leave. It took only a second for her to make her decision. "You ok?" she asked holding her books tightly to her chest.

Sam shot her an irritated look. "I'm fine, Star," she said. "Just peachy- keen."

Star sighed. She knew she and Sam Manson would have to talk at some point about their feelings for Danny and they had both put it off for about 3 weeks seemed like as good as any to start. "Sam…I'm not sure how to say this," she started.

"Then don't," snapped Sam causing Star to jump slightly. "I don't really care what you have to say at the moment. Just run along and go play your game with Paulina about how you're screwing with Danny's emotions so you all can get a big laugh."

Star's eyes narrowed. "Come again?" she said in an annoyed voice. "I'm not sure what you mean by playing with his emotions."

"What I mean is that I know this is some sort of trick," she said crossing her arms. "There's no way you could actually care about Danny."

"And why's that?" asked Star giving her a hard look. "You have something you want to get off your chest."

"Just going on past experience," said Sam. "You and Paulina played with his emotions before for your own amusement, so as far as I know this is just another sick game you A-Listers play and that you don't really like him and after you've had your fun, you'll have Dash or Kwan shove him in a locker." Sam waved her arms in the air. "You haven't even paid him any attention all year except to laugh when something happened to him. Tell me how many times have you actually talked to him before the field trip? Three or four times perhaps just to call him names or laugh at him. That right there is all the proof I need to have that shows you don't care for Danny one little bit."

Star slammed her books down and for a moment Sam was taken aback by the cold fury in the blonde girls eyes. "I don't like him?" she said in a low voice. "Let me tell you something, I've had a crush on him for a while now and I was always to shy and worried about my status with the A-list to act on it. I thought that if just ignored him the feelings would go away but instead they got stronger." Star took a deep breath. "I thought I was nothing more than Paulina's satellite," she continued. "Danny told me that when he saw me that he didn't see a satellite, but a Star that give warmth and light to a room." She glared at Sam. "So you're right that I don't like him," she said. "I love him because for the first time in my High School life he made me feel special." Star picked her books up and turned to leave. "I'm willing to be friends with you Sam," she said. "I care about Danny and I want to get to know you and Tucker better, but don't you ever dare question my feelings about Danny." With that Star pulled opened the door and walked out.

As Star left the restroom, she didn't notice when she dropped a small book on the floor. Sam bent down to pick it up and saw the title My Diary. Sam looked at the closed door and waited for a few moments to see if Star would notice that she had dropped it and come back for it. When it became clear that she wasn't coming back she took the Diary and walked out of the bathroom. When she got out, she looked down the halls to see if Star was nearby, but didn't see her. Sam smiled and looked at the Diary. It was here that she would be able to find the evidence that she needed to prove that Star was just playing games with Danny. All she had to do was find the part where Star talked about messing around with Danny's feelings and show it to him and then it would be over. No more Star and things would be back to normal. She walked to the school's library and opened to book. She skipped over the beginning dates until she came to the date of the field trip. She back tracked a few pages then began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Class field trip to the Cave is in a week. I'm still trying to overcome my claustrophobia by sitting in my closest. Can't do it with the light off, but a flashlight seems to help me get through it. I just need to get in long enough to get a few pictures of the crystal columns then I'm out of there. Not much else going on, Paulina forced me to buy some ugly bracelets so they would match hers. I really hate when she does that to me. If it wasn't for the fact that I would be kicked off the cheerleading team, I would tell her off. Of course if that happened then I would lose my "Friends" in the A-List. If they even are my friends._

Sam flipped the page and came to the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Danny get shoved into a locker by Dash for the hundredth time this year. Of course everyone laughed and I'm sorry to say I did too. His Goth friend helped him out and I could hear her curse us under her breath. It's obvious that she likes him and he is clueless and she's too shy to make a move…Of course I can't say anything about it. I still have feelings for him. I felt them again when Dash did what he did. I'm going to go out with Kwan again to see if they go away. I don't know why I go with Kwan; he's almost as dumb as Dash, but I'm willing to keep trying just so I can get Danny out of my head. Maybe I should just screw up my courage and ask Danny out. I know it will cost me with the A-List, but then again none of us are really friends are we? We pushed Valerie out just because she lost her money. The same thing could happen to any of us and we would just cast them aside like trash. I envy Danny and his friends. They're friends no matter what happens or what the other two have. I wish I had friends like that._

Sam reread the entry just to make sure she didn't misread it. Star admitted that she had a crush on Danny before the field trip just like she said and that she envied the friendship that they shared. Sam shook her head. It had to be just a onetime deal. Sam flipped backwards again and looked for more entries on Danny. She found seven more telling about her how she felt about him as well as a stapled on picture of Danny and Star taken together at Dash's party. This couldn't be right. Sam went to entries after the field trip.

_Dear Diary,_

_Paulina chewed me out for not wearing the outfit she told me too. I'm sorry but the top she suggested looked trashy. She told me that I was on thin ice as it is for dating Danny and I was only a hair away from being kicked out of the A-List. Like I care about that anymore. Danny was late for school this morning so I hung out with Tucker during first. He's a funny guy and I regret messing with him that time. He filled me in on a ton of embarrassing Danny stories I can use on him later just for fun. :P He walked me home. We haven't been out yet because he still hasn't gotten Daddy's permission. When they meet I hope Dad doesn't scare him._

_Dear Diary,_

_Danny was late to walk me home from school. I swear this is starting to become irksome. I would have been super mad at him for keeping me waiting for an hour, but when he showed me that personalized autograph of Ember McClain I freaked. I asked him how he got it and he said that he and Ember we're acquaintances and she owed him. If Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers knew that he knew Ember, they would have given him membership a long time ago. While this is nice, it still doesn't explain why he was late the other half dozen times. Any way he asked if I wanted to go with him, Tucker and Sam to the mall next Saturday. While I'm fine hanging out with Tucker, Sam is a different story. I know she has a crush on Danny that she never acted on, but unlike me she never said anything to him. I feel guilty sometimes when we walk down the halls together and she just stares at us with a hurt look on her face. I really need to talk to her and clear the air. I want to be friends with her and not have this hang over mine and Danny's relationship. I just haven't found the courage to talk with her yet. Maybe tomorrow._

Sam closed the book not wanting to read anymore. Part of her wanted to believe that this was just another part of the trick that she had made this Diary just so Sam could find it, but she knew that it like Star's feelings for Danny was real. Sam picked the Diary up and walked out. She walked outside to a patio and spotted Danny and Star sitting together on some steps.

Star was digging through her backpack looking for something. "I know it's in here somewhere," she said. "I put it in last night after I wrote in it."

"Maybe you left it on the nightstand and just thought that you put it in," said Danny.

Star looked at him, her bangs covering her face. She brushed most of it away. "I think I know when I put something in my backpack."

Danny smiled and brushed the rest of her hair out of her eyes. "We'll find it," he said. "even if I have to look under every rock and hole in the ground." Star smiled and held his hand against her cheek. "Then of course after looking under every rock, we'll find it in your room on a shelf where you left it, proving that you're going nuts."

Star dropped his hand and flicked him on the forehead. "Very funny Fenton," she said sarcastically. "Now are you going to help me look for it or do I have to tell everyone about you and the can of tomato sauce?"

Danny's eyes went wide and he blushed from embarrassment. "I swear I'm going to kill Tuck for telling you all those stories," he growled.

Star smiled and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't do that," she said. "He has so much more info to share."

"No promises sweetheart," he said and held his arms open. "Now how about a hug?"

Star laughed then started pulling things out of her backpack and shoving them into Danny's arms. "How about you hold this stuff instead while I look for my Diary."

Danny nodded as Star started to pile more stuff on to him. He was wondering how she managed to get so many things into her backpack when he saw Sam watching them. "Hey Sam," he said waving at her almost dropping the pile of stuff. "What's up?"

Sam took a deep breath then walked over to them. "Hey Danny," she said. Star paused in her digging and gave her a neutral look. Sam held up the Diary. "Star, I think you dropped this when we…talked earlier." Sam handed her the Diary.

Star took it hesitantly. "Thanks," she said. Star cocked her head a little. "Did you read it?"

Sam knew it wasn't a question. Girls always knew when someone had read their diaries. Sam looked over at Danny. "Is it alright if I talk to Star alone for a moment?" she asked. "It's kind of important."

Danny tried to shrug without dropping Star's things. "That's not up to me," he said knowing what had happened earlier that day between them. "That's Star's choice."

Sam looked at Star imploringly who slowly nodded. "Sure," she said standing up. "Care to join me in the library?"

Sam nodded and followed her into the building leaving Danny holding the books and things. "Umm," he said. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sam and Star went to the back of the library and sat in the study section of the room. Sam was the first to speak. "I need to apologize for what I said earlier," said Sam. "I was wrong about how you felt about Danny."

Star crossed her arms. "So now that you have read my Diary," she said matter of factly. "Do you believe me now?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't want to," admitted Sam. "As long as I thought that you were pulling some sort of trick I could keep the disappointment from eating away at me. I didn't want to face the possibility that I lost Danny because I was slow to tell him how I felt. I didn't like the fact I lost him to you." Sam put clinched her fists as she felt tears come down her eyes. "It should be me," she whispered. "I should be with him, not you."

Sam had never revealed her feelings to anyone about Danny despite it being almost general knowledge. She felt exposed and she had no idea what Star would say or do. "You really loved him," said Star suddenly snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "Everyone at school knew you did. In fact for a while before we got together, there was a betting pool going on when you were going to start dating."

"I know," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just took it for granted that we would be together." Sam looked wistfully out a nearby window. "I missed my chance. I had so many opportunities to ask him and I never took them."

Star leaned forward in her chair. "I don't understand why," she said. "Why didn't you ask him?"

"Fear," said Sam. "Fear of losing our friendship, fear of rejection…fear of what might happen if we did get together." Sam sighed. "It all came down to simple fear."

"I had the same reasons for not telling him sooner," said Star. "It was the rejection most of all, it took an earthquake for me to take the chance."

"What happened in that cave?" asked Sam. "What happened that made you overcome that fear?"

"Danny," said Star. "I was in the middle of a pity party and he pulled me out. I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to hold anything back." Star smiled. "And it worked out."

Sam smiled ruefully. "He has a way of doing that," she said. "You're a lucky girl to have him, Star. I just want him to be happy… even if it's not with me."

The two of them just sat in silence for a moment surprised by what was said. They both knew that Sam meant what she said. Star spoke first. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for taking him," she said. "Because I love him as much as you and just want him to be happy no matter what." Star paused for a moment. "And if it's possible I want us to be friends," she said. "I know it has Danny worried that we're going to fight each other so let's not and give him one less thing to worry about."

Sam smiled when Star said that. "I feel the same way," she said. "That's why I won't interfere with your relationship. As long as he's happy I'll be happy." Sam got a serious look on her face. "But if you hurt him in any way," she warned. "I'll beat the living heck out of you

Star smiled and held out her hand. "Deal," she said. Sam shook Star's hand. Star's smile broke into a huge grin. "So you want to go shopping Saturday with me and make Danny carry everything?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Sure," she said. "But don't think I'm going to buy stuff from Abercrombie just because you think it looks good on me."

Star winked at her. "And don't you think I'm going to start buying stuff from Hot Topic," she replied. "Black is so not my color."

The two girls started laughing and walked out of the room. The two of them came to the front steps where Danny was reading. He smiled when the two girls walked out. He suspected he knew what they had talked about, but they seemed to have worked it out and even became friends. "Everything ok," he asked.

Sam and Star exchanged glances. "Everything's great," said Star. "In fact we've planned a trip to the mall Saturday for some shopping."

"That's great," said Danny. "I hope the two of you have fun."

"The three of us," said Sam. "Two girls to go shopping and one guy to hold all the stuff." Sam smiled sweetly at him. "And three guess who the guy is and the first two don't count."

Danny groaned when realize his Saturday had been hijacked causing the two girls to laugh again. "Cheer up," said Star kissing him on the cheek. "How often do you get to say you got to walk two gorgeous girls around the mall?"

Danny laughed and hugged both of the girls. "Not often," he said holding out his arms. "Now shall I walk the two ladies home?"

Each girl took and arm. "Lead on," said Sam and Star at the same time.

The three of them walked down the road and Sam looked at Danny. The grin on his face looked like it would never come off. Sam was glad that things worked out between her and Star. It would also be nice to have another girl in the group to hang out with. She could only take Nasty Burger and arcade trips for so long. As long as she could keep Star from trying to change her wardrobe, then shopping trips to the mall could be fun. There was just one problem as far as Sam could tell. When is he planning on telling Star that he was Danny Phantom? Sam hoped it would be soon, because a secret like that was not something you hid from a girlfriend.

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARRING. This Chapter deals with Bullying. I will write things based on stories off the internet. I will use terms that will be offensive to some people, but I DO NOT endorse the use of these terms, nor do I endorse BULLYING. Bullies are the bane of everyone's lives and I find they are generally cowards. I felt this chapter was needed because Paulina wouldn't take this laying down. If you are the subject of bullies, tell your teachers, principle, friends, and most important your parents. We've lost too many of our young people to this stupidity. Thank you and please Read and Review.

Danny Phantom: Confessions of an A-Lister

Confessions of a Vindictive A-Lister

Paulina couldn't help but sneer when she watched a smiling and laughing Star. There she was, her ex-friend having a good time with her new friends, Valerie the former A-Lister and Sam the crazy Goth girl. This wasn't right. They had just kicked her out of the A-list and banished her to the geek table. By all rights she should be miserable right now and crawling on her hands and knees begging to be let back in. Instead she was having a good time with the losers and didn't seem to care at all. This was not going to stand, not if Paulina could help it. She walked over to the classroom where the A-list had its daily meetings. It was here that they decided what would be cool and not cool, where parties were going to be and who to rank the high school students from the A-List all the way down to the F-List. She was pleased to see that the entire A-List was present; Dash and Kwan as the regulars, and two new members, both girls, Amber and Tracy. They were new to the school and came from very rich families and were basically followers like Star used to be and Paulina was happy to have them. Now that everyone was here it was time to get down to business. "I call this meeting of the A-List to order," said Paulina tapping the table to get everyone's attention. "We have only one piece of business to discuss. What do we do about Star?"

The A-Listers looked at each other and Tracy was the first one to speak. "Why should we do anything about her," she asked. "It's not like we interact with her so really I see no point in even talking to her."

Paulina glared at the girl. "Since you're new to the list I'll fill you in on how this works," she said. "When we kick someone out we ruin their reputation permanently. We make sure the school knows that they are losers no matter what."

"So how do you plan on doing this?" asked Amber. "What we knock books out of her hands and put gum in her hair? If that's your brilliant plan then it's lame."

"I have something worse in mind," said Paulina. "I want to start using the net to cyber bully her. We're going to post rumors, photos, spread all sorts of nasty lies about her, her new friends, and Fenton. By the time it's all over she'll be a complete wreck."

Dash grinned. "I'll start wailing on Fenton and Foley a lot more," he said. "I'll make both of them hurt like never before."

Paulina nodded her approval. "Good," she said. "I'll need ideas for the rumor mill."

Dash pointed at Kwan. "How about the basic she slept with Kwan stuff," he said. "Spread around she's a whore and see where that leads."

Kwan nodded. "I can go with that," he said. "I just want to get back at Fenton for stealing her from me before I got the chance to."

"What about Manson and Grey?" asked Amber. "Unlike Star, they will be more than willing to get some payback in the form of beating our heads in."

Paulina bit her lip as she thought. It hadn't occurred to her what Manson and Grey would do, but if they tried something, well Tracy and Amber were expendable. "We just got to make sure where not alone when they're around," she said. "Neither one will do anything anyway; they're too goody-goody for that." Amber still looked doubtful, but Paulina didn't notice. "So let's get this started."

* * *

Star stifled a yawn as she walked to school with Sam and Valerie. "So how long is Danny going to be sick?" she asked. "And where is Tucker?"

"For a while," said Sam. "He's really not that bad, but his parents are so ghostaphobic that they have him hooked up to a million machines to make sure it's not some strain of ghost flu or ecto-cold. So it will be awhile before you see him again." She took a sip from a coffee she was holding. "Tucker is at that all day computer fair at the convention center."

"Why don't you just go see Danny?" asked Valerie. "It should be easy to just walk up and ask if you can talk to him."

"I tried," said Star making a face. "But his Dad wouldn't let me in unless I submitted a blood sample and subject myself to a series of invasive tests to prove I'm not a ghost just to see him. I blame Danny for not introducing me to his parents."

Valerie gave her a sly grin. "I don't see you in any rush to introduce him to your parents," she said.

Star blushed. "My dad has a low opinion about the Fenton's in general," she said. "I'm still not sure how he will react when I tell him I'm dating Danny."

Valerie smirked but didn't say anything. "Don't worry about Danny's Dad," said Valerie. "Next time you go over, just ask to see his mom and she'll let you right in."

"Or if she's not there bribe his dad with Fudge," piped in Sam. "That always gets you on his good side."

"Hmm," said Star tapping her chin. "I can make really good fudge."

Sam patted her on the back. "And with that talent, Jack Fenton will welcome you with open arms and an open mouth."

The three girls laughed as they arrived at school where they saw several people reading a handout. A few of them looked up at them and pointed at Star and whispered something. One of the various "minions", students who did the grunt work for the A-List, gave her a copy of this week's issue of the Dirt Sheet before running off. The Dirt Sheet was a paper that the A-list gave out weekly that covered the latest gossip and rumors. It was used mostly to embarrass students that drew the A-List's ire. Paulina also used it to give out fashion tips and to give popularity rankings for students. It was no surprise that she was the subject. Star knew for a while now that the bullying from Paulina was going to happen. She knew because when she was on the A-List she had seen firsthand what a vindictive Paulina was capable of. Now she knew that she was going to be on the receiving end of it. Star looked at the copy almost wishing she didn't have to read it, but forced herself to anyway.

**The A-List Dirt Sheets**

**This week's Dirt Sheet is for Star Knight. This former member of the A-List left us for F-Listers Danny Fenturd, Samantha "Cutter" Manson, Tucker Fooly, and Valerie Gay. As you know Star had decided to date Fenton for some unknown reason. My only guess is that while they were in the cave for all those hours that they must have had some "fun" and she now has a bun in the oven. This shouldn't be a surprise considering she's slept with so many other guys so it was bound to happen sooner or later. Guess Fenton was the lucky guy. Even if she isn't, then she's bound to cheat on him with any guy who calls. That's just how she is.**

Star didn't bother to read the rest of it as she crushed the paper in her hands and tossed it to the ground. Sam ripped her copy while Valerie looked around for Paulina. "I can't believe that little _bruja _wrote this," said Star. "I've never slept with anybody and I'm not pregnant with Danny's child."

"She's just being a jerk," said Sam. "She's pissed off because you snubbed her and this is her way of paying you back." Sam gestured to the other students. "Besides, everyone knows that everything printed on this is a lie," she said. "So don't worry about it."

A boy walked up to them. "Hey Star," he said. "How about you show me a good time? No need to let Fenton have all the fun."

The boy started laughing up until Valerie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level. "You'd better take that back or I swear I'm going to rip off parts of your anatomy and fuse them back in places they don't belong."

The boy gulped and offered a quick apology that Star really didn't hear. She was looking around at all the other students and could tell they were talking about her and pointing. Some of them laughed while others just shook their heads in disgust. She hugged herself wishing she could get the feeling of everyone staring at her to go away.

Sam put her arm around Star's shoulders and led her into the school. "Don't listen to them," she said. "They're just mindless drones. Give it a few days and they will move on to something else."

"No, they won't," said Star. "Paulina is relentless when she gets worked up like this. She'll keep pounding on this until she gets what she wants."

"So what does she want?" asked Sam.

Valerie sighed having gone through what Star was about to. "Just to humiliate Star," she said. "This is just the start."

Determination showed on Star's face. "It doesn't matter," she said. "As long as you guys and Danny know the real me, then the rest of them don't matter. The truth will come out and all of this will dry up."

"That's the spirit," said Sam. "If Danny were here I know exactly what he would say; He'd tell you that you're too strong of a person to let this get you down no matter what anyone says."

"She's right," said Valerie as the bell rang ending the conversation. "We'd better get to class or Lancer will give us detention."

As they walked off they didn't notice Paulina watching them. Despite the determined look on Star's face, Paulina couldn't have been happier unless the ghost boy himself told her that he loved her. Her dirt sheet had worked perfectly and the school was buzzing with rumors that Star was pregnant and someone who was easy. Now she just had to add a little more to the whole thing to finish what she started and wipe that determination off her face.

Star was having a bad day. When she had gotten to her locker to get books for computer class she found that someone had taken cans of silly string and shot it through the vents covering everything. Of course everyone laughed as she struggled to clean her stuff off. Valerie walked by and helped her. "Who did this?" she asked picking pieces of string off Star's books."

Star huffed as she took a wad of string and tossed it into a trash bin she had brought to her locker. "I'm going with Kwan," she said. "He always talked about doing this to someone; guess I was the lucky winner."

"Did you tell anyone," asked Valerie. "You can't let them get away with this."

Star sighed. "I don't have proof that Kwan or anyone else did this," she said. "Unless someone saw them do this, there is nothing I can do about it."

Valerie gave her a small smile. "It will be ok," she said cleaning off the last of the silly string. "Come on, let's get to computer class."

Things didn't get much better from there. The assignment was to create websites and share them with the class. Star and Valerie where having fun with a site about how to cook when they got an e-mail with a link to a student website. Valerie clicked on it and frowned by what she saw. "The Star is a loser site?" she said in disbelief. Star and Valerie explored the site and found various jokes about her and her friends, a blog that encouraged guys to share their stories about being one of Star's "lovers". There were several stories already posted most likely made from the A-Listers, and a game that had her picture that let you throw junk at it. At the bottom of the page was a hit counter that was showing 1103 hits so far. "You've got to be kidding me," said Star. "It's just a website to make fun of me and spread rumors and stories."

"Does it say who made it?" asked Valerie scrolling down the page and sighed in disappointment. "Nothing, no name or anything."

"We know who had it made," said Star. "Paulina probably had someone make it for her." Star ran her hand through her hair. "Look at this," she said pointing at the stories. "This guy is saying that we did it in the boy's locker room."

Star looked up to see that her classmates were looking at and then back at their computers. Several other students looked Star and laughed. "So you really did that in the girl's bathroom?" asked a girl. "Is there anywhere you won't?"

"Hey maybe we can go to the cafeteria later," said a boy. "I'm sure we'll have fun in there."

The class started laughing and Star sunk lower in her seat wishing she could just disappear. Valerie shot the class a glare, but they ignored her. "Come on Star," she said. "Don't let them see you down."

Star just nodded her head and held back the tears that were threatening to start. Mercifully the bell rang and everyone got up and left the room. Star trudged out with Valerie trying to keep the other students from commenting about her. As they left, Paulina watched them walk out and smiled when she saw the down cast look on Star's face. She really needed to remember to upgrade the tech geek who made the site from C-List to B-List. Now all she had to do was push a little more and Star would be a complete wreck. Paulina pulled out her cell phone and looked through the images on her phone until she came to the one she wanted. It was a picture taken at a slumber party about four months back and it showed Star posing in her bra and boy briefs. She had been reluctant to take the picture, but pressure from the rest of the guests forced her. Of course all of them had taken similar pictures including big group one, but she would only be using the one. She pulled up all the phone numbers of the students she had and put the picture in a text message. She made certain that Fenton's number was on the list, then without a second of remorse or guilt she hit the send button and smiled. It didn't take long for the text messages and twitter feeds to start pouring in. Satisfied, Paulina put her phone in her pocket and waited for Star to come out of her classroom.

After computer class, came her last class science. Star and Sam sat next to each other in science class looking at flower pollen through a microscope when they heard half the class's cell phones including their own buzz with an incoming text message. Several of them pulled out their phones and the boys started to whistle and leer at Star. Confused Star pulled out her phone and saw a message from Paulina. She opened it and she and Sam saw the picture and felt heat rush to her face from embarrassment and anger. Of all the things Paulina could have done this was the worst. Paulina had sworn to her that the picture had been deleted, but she had lied. Star looked at the different numbers that she had sent the picture to and her heart sank. Danny's was one of the first ones. Star hung her head in shame.

"Oh no," said Sam. "I knew Paulina was low, but this is too much." Star looked around and saw the students who didn't get the message get looks from the others. The boys had wolfish grins on their faces while the girls looked at her in disgust. "What a whore," one of them said loudly enough for Star to here. Star felt tears well up in her eyes and she got up and ran out of the room crying. Sam got up and glared at the students before she followed Star out. She looked up and down the halls but couldn't see her.

Valerie came out of another room. "I swear when I find Paulina I'm going to kill her," she said. "Where's Star at?"

"I don't know," said Sam still looking around. Sam's eyes narrowed when saw Paulina standing with Amber and Tracy smirking at the. "But I just found someone else I'd like to have words with."

Valerie followed her gaze and sneered. "Oh I'm going to enjoy beating on her for this."

The two girls stalked over to the three A-Listers. Paulina took a half step backwards putting Amber and Tracy in front of her. "What do you two losers want?" asked Paulina in a haughty tone.

Valerie slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "After what you just did to Star, I was thinking about five of your teeth, two ribs, a pint of blood, and ten square centimeters of your skin," she said smiling darkly and gestured at Sam. "And I'm sure she's going to extract a few things also."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Paulina examining her nails.

Sam looked at Paulina in disgust. "You know darn well what you did," she said fiercely. "You sent that picture to everyone in the school. I knew you were low, but even I didn't think that you would stoop to something like this."

Paulina shot her a wicked grin. "I'm sure you're mistaken," she said. "With poor Danny gone, Star probably sent the picture out to advertise herself to the male population because she's board."

Valerie made a move towards Paulina, but Sam grabbed her arm. "Come on," she said. "She's not worth it and right now we have to find Star."

Valerie nodded and the two turned to leave, but before they did Paulina had one last thing to say. "Does it ever hurt when you realize that a whore stole the one guy you loved right from under you?" she asked smirking. "Or did he get tired of you and move on?"

Sam whirled around and threw a punch at Paulina but missed and hit Tracy instead. Tracy dropped like a brick. Grabbed Sam and tried to get between her and Tracy. "Someone call a teacher," yelled Amber. "Manson's gone nuts."

Valerie tore Amber off Sam and pushed her into the wall. Both of the girls then turned their attention to Paulina who for the first time had hints of fear in her eyes. Before either of them could get their hands on her, Mr. Lancer stepped in between them. "What in the name of Rocky is going on here?"

Paulina spoke up first. "They just came after us," she said sniffling. "We were just standing here having a conversation and they jumped us."

"She sent out a compromising picture of Star to everyone in the school," said Sam. "She's been spreading rumors and lies about Star all day."

Paulina gave Lancer an innocent look. "I haven't done anything," she said. "They just attacked us for no reason."

Lancer gave her a smile. "I'm sure you haven't Paulina," he said. He turned a stern gaze to Sam and Valerie. "You two go to the principal's office," he said. He turned to Amber who was helping a groggy Tracy up. "You two get to the nurses office." The four girls nodded.

As Sam and Valerie passed Paulina she gave them a smug smile and walked outside. Star came around the corner wiping tears from her eyes just in time to see her friends get escorted away. She saw Paulina's smile and walked up to her. "What did you do?" she asked. "Why are Sam and Valerie going to the office?"

Paulina shrugged. "Nothing," she said. "I just helped your friends get suspended by baiting them a little."

Star shook her head. "Enough of this Paulina," said Star. "Whatever problem you have is with me, leave them out of it. They had nothing to do with me leaving the A-List and dating Danny."

"Oh I think not little slut," she said as Kwan and Dash joined her. "I'm going to make sure that by the time this year is over that you are the most miserable person alive here." Several more students came out and started talking about the picture.

Star tried to fight back the tears when Kwan held out some other photos. "Hey if anyone wants printed copies I've got some," he said. "I may even sell the more "private" ones she gave me when we dated."

"Maybe she can do a photo shoot right now," yelled Dash. "Hey let's see if she'll strip for money."

Everyone laughed and a few guys started waving dollar bills in the air. Star started to cry. Kwan saw this and couldn't help but feel satisfaction. "Hey look," he called out. "The school whore is crying. Maybe she needs some loving right now."

Several guys started catcalls and Paulina smiled. Star was trying to get by everyone but they wouldn't let her through. Paulina came up and put her arm on Star's shoulder. "After everything you've done as an A-Lister," she said. "You don't even deserve a loser like Danny. By now he knows what you are and everything you've done." Star looked around trying to find a way out from the circle when her gaze fell upon on face in particular. Other people saw who she was looking at and became Paulina turned around and saw Danny standing by the door going into the building. He started walking towards them and the crowed parted. Star tried to say something but nothing would come. Danny reached out for her, but she ran crying from the campus leaving Danny standing in the middle of the circle of students with his hand still outstretched. Paulina smile turned into a grin as Danny's arm dropped.

"See you later whore," yelled Kwan after her. "Maybe tonight…if you're lucky."

Kwan started laughing as Danny clinched his fists and whirled around to face Kwan who was taken aback. Danny's eyes screamed pure hatred and for a moment Kwan swore his eyes turned red. "What did you say?" he asked walking up to Kwan. "I'm sure I heard that wrong." Danny tapped his chin. "Nope," he said balling up his fist. "I'm sure I heard you correctly the first time."

Before Kwan could say anything Danny slugged him hard in the gut causing the air to leave his lungs. Kwan doubled over and started to cough and catch his breath. Dash rushed to his friend's aid and punch Danny on the cheek. Danny didn't move to dodge the punch taking it full force. Dash for all his size and strength could not come close to what Vlad, Skulker, and Pariah Dark could deliver. Danny's head turned with the impact, but as Dash's fist withdrew Danny slowly turned and looked at him. Dash's surprise spread to everyone around them. Puny Danny Fenton took Dash's best shot and didn't so much as flinch. Before Dash could react, Danny punched him in the gut doubling him over then slugged him in the jaw knocking the jock out cold with blood dripping down a torn lip. Danny heard a yell and saw Kwan charging him his arms outstretched to tackle him. Danny sidestepped and delivered a punch to the side of Kwan's head burying his head into the ground. Kwan struggled to get up spitting up blood and a tooth. Danny grabbed him by the back of the shirt and delivered another shot to his temple knocking Kwan out as well. He kicked Kwan once more in the ribs and smiled as he heard the satisfying crack of ribs. He turned to Dashwho was starting to come around. He walked over to him and stomped on his shoulder separating it causing Dash to writhe in pain. The students watched in stunned silence and Danny addressed them. "Any of you who have a picture of my girlfriend on a phone or a hard copy delete or destroy it NOW!" Everyone pulled out their cell phones and deleted the pictures as fast as they could while other started ripping the photos in pieces. "Now a quick question and I expect you to get it right the first time," he said. "Is my girlfriend a whore?" A course of No's came from the students. "Good," said Danny mockingly clapping his hands. "Now that's what I expect to hear from now on. Now go away."

The students rushed away leaving Danny and Paulina staring at each other. He walked up to her until he stood parallel beside her. Without looking at the A-Lister he spoke. "You are never to say anything about Star or my friends again," he said in a dangerous voice. "Or I promise you that I will make things very hard on you and your friends." Danny turned and walked away from Paulina leaving her with Dash and Kwan who were being helped up by a couple of football players.

Paulina turned to leave and came face to face with a very pissed off Sam Manson and Valerie Grey. "Going somewhere?" asked Sam sweetly. "I think we still have something to discuss."

Paulina raised her hands, her eyes wide with fear. "Lancer let you out?" she said shocked.

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah," she said. "It seems Tracy didn't like being a human shield for you, so she spilled the beans about what you were up to. Once Lancer heard about it all and I pointed out the lawsuit I would file for his failure to prevent bullying, he was very willing to let us go."

"Look," she said backing away. "I'm sorry for what happened, there's no need for violence."

Valerie smiled and grabbed Paulina by the front of the shirt bringing her eye to eye with her. "You're lucky Lancer told us not to lay a hand on you," she said. Paulina let out a sigh of relief. "But just remember that someday you're going to be by yourself and when you are…we'll be there waiting." Sam and Valerie shoved their way past her leaving a very relieved Paulina.

* * *

Danny looked everywhere he could think of for Star. It worried him because she had run off before he could explain things to her and tell her that he didn't care about the things that Paulina had done. Danny thought back to what had just happened and took a moment to feel a perverse pleasure in taking out Dash and Kwan. He knew that it wouldn't be a fair fight, but after what they did they were lucky he didn't do permanent harm. As he ran he came to the park that overlooked the lake and saw her sitting on the edge of a cliff crying. Relief filled Danny's heart as her rushed over to her. "Star," he said. Star didn't turn to look at him. Danny sat down next to her and tried to look her in the face but she turned away. "Star," he repeated. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say," she said turning to face him. Danny could see her eyes were red from crying. "Paulina's right. After everything I've said and done, you deserve someone else."

Star tried to turn again, but Danny gently cupped her face in his hands and turned her back to face him. "I don't care," he said. "I saw the picture and I got a copy of Paulina's dirt sheet and saw the website. None of it matters to me."

Star held Danny's hand against her cheek. "How can I face the others," she said. "After what Dash and Kwan said and all the crap Paulina pulled?"

"Don't worry about them," interrupted Danny. "Dash, Kwan, and I had a chat and neither of them will cause any more trouble… or talk for that matter. As for Paulina, she knows what will happen if she does any more harm." He caressed her cheeks and wiped the tears away. "What matters is that I still want to be with you no matter what anyone says or some picture you took in the past, all that matters our future."

Star felt the cold pit in her stomach that had been plaguing her since she saw Danny at school fade away at his words. "So you still want to be my boyfriend even after seeing that picture?"

Danny touched his head to hers. "I want to be your boyfriend because I love you," he said. "It's just that simple."Star felt warmth blossom in her cheeks and couldn't contain herself any longer. Danny was surprised when Star tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around him kissing him fiercely.

It wasn't like the other times that they had kissed. Those had been gentle and loving; this was intense and passionate. Danny felt a fire burning his lips and he kissed her back with everything he had. After what seemed like forever, Star broke off the kiss and smiled at him. "I love you to Danny Fenton," she said kissing him again.

Danny smiled back at her and held her in a warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead. He felt her hands wander to his jean pockets and dive into them grabbing his phone. He gave her a curious look. "What are you up to?"

Star opened several apps until she found what she wanted and showed him the picture of her from the slumber party her eyebrow arched. "Just making sure about something," she said deleting the picture.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "I was planning to delete that," he said. "Honest."

Star flicked him on the head and rested her head on his shoulder then held the phone outward facing them. "Here," she said snapping a picture the showing it to him. "I think this one is better than that."

Danny looked at the picture of them and agreed. The two of them looked holding each other was better than the other picture. Danny put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. "I love you Star Knight."

Star snuggled closer to Danny. "I love you to, Danny Fenton."

* * *

The next Day at school was great. Danny was finally free to come back and he surprised her that morning by waiting for her at her house with a dozen roses. Her mom had been suitably impressed with Danny and invited him to eat breakfast. Luckily for Danny, Star's dad had left earlier for work so the inevitable meeting was put off for a while longer. After school was over they met a positively beaming Sam and Valerie while Tucker taped furiously on his PDA. "Hey guys," said Danny. "What has you two in such a good mood?"

"Several things," said Valerie. "First is that Dash and Kwan have been banned from sports for a year for what they did to Star."

Danny winced. "Stinks for them," he said.

"Not as bad as being beaten up by you," said Valerie. "I saw the number you did on them. I've got to say I didn't know you had it in you."

Danny rubbed the back of his head in mock modesty. "Well I have been watching a lot of Kung Fu movies lately."

Valerie just shook her head as Sam started to explain. "The second thing was you know how Paulina avoided getting into trouble with Lancer right," she said. "She blamed it all on Tracy and Amber who conveniently got transferred to Amity Memorial. Well I had Tucker here do some hacking and guess what he found."

Tucker looked up from the PDA. "Dude you really don't want to see this," he said. "I saw it and I still can't get it out of my mind."

Valerie leaned down and gave Tucker a seductive look. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm sure I can give you something else to think about." She leaned down and gave him a light kiss. "That better?"

Tucker grinned. "Much better."

Danny made kissing faces at Tucker who mockingly flipped him off. "So back to what you were talking about," said Star. "What did you find?" Tucker held out his PDA and Star took it and looked at the picture and immediately blushed. "I see," she said. "That is…disturbing."

Danny held out a hand. "Let me see," he said. "What's got all of you blushing?"

Star held the PDA out of his reach. "Sorry love," she said. "But there is no way I'm letting you see this."

Danny made a vain attempt to get it but Star just moved it out of the way. "Can you at least tell me what it is a picture of?"

Star handed the PDA back to Tucker. "It's a picture of Paulina laying on a bed with no top on holding a sign that says come and get me Ghost Boy," said Tucker. "I knew she was obsessive, but that is creepy."

"If Inviso-Bill ever see's this I hope he has good enough sense to keep away," said Star. "If this is what it takes to get him then my opinion of him will be really low."

Sam elbowed Danny in the gut. "I really doubt he goes for girls like Paulina," said Danny. He quickly started changing the subject. "So what do you plan to do with it?"

Valerie shrugged. "It's up to Star," she said. "We can post it right now if you want or we can just leave it be."

Star thought for a moment. The temptation to give Paulina just a hint of the humiliation that Star suffered was strong, but revenge never ended things. They tended to make thing worse. She was going to tell Tucker just to delete it when she thought of something and smiled. "I have a better idea," she said. "Send it to Paulina and let her know we have it and hold it over her head. I think the anxiety of her thinking we can release it anytime we want will eat away at her."

Sam grinned wickedly. "I like it," she said. "I think we can safely say her days of bullying you are over."

Star nodded smugly. "Send it to her Tucker, with my complements."

Tucker grinned and hit the send button. "Done and done," he said dusting his hands. "Now who wants hit the Nasty Burger. I know a hot girl who has an employee discount." He wiggled his eyebrows at Valerie who rolled her eyes.

They all laughed and started walking to the Nasty Burger. As they did, Star felt her phone buzz and saw she had gotten a text message from Paulina. All it said was; I'm Sorry. Star smiled and put her phone away before claiming Danny's hand. "Danny," she said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he said. "Anything you want."

"Can you come to my house for dinner this weekend?" she asked. "I'd like you to meet my father."


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story thus far. I'd like to see more, but I'm not going to say until I get 10 reviews I'm not updating like other people do. If you like it review and make me happy. I'm trying for the 80 mark, but this isn't going to be too long of a story so I may not make it. I'm guessing about 3 to 4 chapters left unless I something pops in. Honestly this wasn't supposed to go past a one shot but things change. I would like to send special thanks to CMR Rosa who has done a lot for me and who has given me a lot of ideas to work with.

Chapter 5: Confessions of a Parent.

Danny sat in the Schools Theater watching Star and Sam go over a rehearsal for Macbeth. The play was in about two weeks and both girls were up for leading roles. Sam was going for Lady Macbeth while Star was going for Lady Macduff. At first it had surprised him that Sam was trying out for the play. He had asked her about it.

"Since when do you act?" he had asked her.

Sam shrugged. "Star asked me," she said. "I was going to be one of the three witches, but Mr. Dupree felt that I'd make a good Lady Macbeth." Sam looked at herself in the costume. "I have to admit that I am enjoying the part."

"I'm glad you and Star are getting along."

"We'll when we came to the realization we both wanted to make you happy it just worked out." Sam seemed to get nervous a little. "We even came to an understanding about something and she agreed to a request I made."

Danny seemed became confused for a moment. "Request?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said. Mr. Dupree called her over. "Gotta go," she said. "I'll talk to you later Danny."

Danny was still wondering what Sam was talking about, but he put it at the back of his mind. He watch them and they seemed to be doing rather well. Danny would normally be enjoying himself if not for one thing, he was going to meet Star's father. Tucker was less than sympathetic. "Man dude," he said. "You're going to have to sit down and eat dinner with Colonel Steven "The Iron" Knight, the man who legend says that bullets bounce off of him and he eats grenades for dinner."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I know," he said. "I've heard all the stories but I doubt he's that bad of a guy. I'm sure we will sit down and have a very civil conversation."

"Yeah right," said Tucker. "So can I have your X-Cube after Star's dad tosses you into the river?"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Very funny Tucker," he said dryly. "It's not going to be like that."

Tucker stretched. "Too bad it's not going to be like it was for me when I met Valerie's dad," he said. "He was an ok dude and we got along great. That was the best night ever."

Danny smirked. "Funny," he said. "The way Valerie tells it all you and her father did was talk about technology all night and you basically ignored her. I think she's mad at you."

Tucker smiled confidently. "Please," he said. "My lady knows that I didn't mean anything by it. All I need to do is by some flowers and everything will be all right." Tucker frowned as he saw Danny looking behind him and his face fell. "Valerie's behind me isn't she?"

"You better believe it buster," said Valerie.

Tucker winced and slowly turned his head. Valerie stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot. Tucker flashed her his most charming smile. "Valerie baby, I didn't see you there."

Valerie didn't smile. "So all I need are some flowers to make me happy?"

Tucker gulped. "Did I say flowers?" he said laughing nervously. "I meant flowers and a movie and a nice dinner."

Valerie arched an eyebrow. "It's a start Foley," she said sitting down next to her boyfriend. "But don't think you're going to get off the hook easily." She let Tucker chew on that then turned to Danny. "So, ready for the big dinner tonight?"

Danny watched as Sam said a few lines before the Drama Teacher stopped her to make some corrections to one of the guards. "Honestly I'm worried sick," he said. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he makes me break up with Star and tells me to never see her again?"

Valerie shook her head. "That's not going to happen," she said. "First off even if Mr. Knight tells you to never see her again, Star is just going to ignore him and still see you whenever she wants. The second thing is that you have Mrs. Knight on your side and she influences him a lot so you really have nothing to worry about."

Danny gave her a weak smile. "I think your right," he said getting up. "I'm going to get some water, you two want anything?" The two of them shook their heads and started talking to each other.

Danny walked out and went to the vending machine outside the door. He pushed the button and bent down to get his drink when he felt a pair of slender arms encircle his waist. As he turned he felt lips lightly brush his own. After a moment they broke the kiss and Danny smiled at his girlfriend. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said. "But aren't you supposed to be acting right now?"

Star smiled at her boyfriend. "Mr. Dupree is busy trying to get his three witches organized. Right now I'm free for a few moments before I have to go back so I followed you out to see what's going on."

"Nothing really," replied Danny taking a sip of water. "I was just watching Tucker dig himself into a hole with Valerie from which he will never escape."

Star arched an eyebrow. "What'd he do this time?"

"He was telling me about when he met Valerie's father. He spent more time talking about technology then discussing her." Danny shrugged. "I guess in the end all it matters is that they got along, but thanks to Tucker's mouth I think he'll be in the dog house for a while."

Star laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "Are you nervous about meeting my father?"

"A little," he said. "I'm just worried that he won't like me?"

Star tightened her hug. "Don't worry, I promise you that he will love you as much as I do."

Danny smirked. "All right, but I hope he doesn't show it in the same way you do."

Star laughed again and gently thumped Danny on the head. "He most certainly will not."

Danny smiled. "Star," yelled Mr. Dupree. "Star you need to get back in here."

Star sighed and gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek. "Practice will last until after school. I'll see you at my house at 7:00."

Danny smiled as Star ran off to the stage and turned to look for Valerie and Tucker but the two of them had left. He looked back at the stage and caught Star's eye and waved goodbye then did the same for Sam. He went around the corner and transformed and flew home. He had to get ready to meet Star's father and he wanted to make sure he would be on time.

As he was making some last minute adjustments to his clothes, his sister walked into his room. "So tonight is the big night," said Jazz. "Looking forward to meeting Colonel Steven "The Iron" Knight?"

Danny just nodded his head as he tried to tie his tie. "I am," he said untying the knot and trying again. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was feeling nervous."

"Don't be," said Jazz sitting on his bed idly swinging her feet. "You'll do fine. Star loves you and her mom likes you so that's half the battle won already. Her Dad will huff and puff, but in the end he will accept you." Danny tried to fix the tie again but failed. Clicking her tongue she got up and started tying it for him. "Just be sure that you don't let him find out the way I did by walking into a room and seeing her laying on your chest asleep." Danny blushed as he remembered that day. It took a few hours of explaining and a phone call to Sam before Jazz accepted that the two of them were dating. "What you should worry about is what Star will say when you _finally _tell her that you're Danny Phantom."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm not looking forward to that either."

Jazz finished with the tie and gave her brother a concerned look. "Keeping secrets from a girlfriend is dangerous. Keeping a big one like the fact you're half ghost could end the relationship." Jazz sat back down. "I know you really like Star, but the longer you keep this from her the worse it will be."

Danny sat next to her. "I know. I just don't know how she will react. I really love her and I worry that if I tell her she'll dump me."

Jazz put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Star loves you," she said. "She will accept you no matter what." Jazz looked over at the clock. "You need to leave now or you'll be late and believe me nothing will make you look worse to a father than being late."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Jazz. I'll see you later."

Danny walked down the road thinking about what Jazz had said. Once again the problem of telling Star the truth was creeping back up on him. He had to find the right moment to tell her. Maybe after dinner. He just had to get past Star's father first.

* * *

After rehearsals Star had rushed home as fast as she could to get things ready. Despite her talk with Danny, Star and tried to keep the feeling of apprehension from overloading her as she set the table. She and her mom had talked about it all week and despite Star not wanting to say anything, decided to tell her father that she was dating Danny. Her dad didn't disapprove of her dating in general, but he did disapprove of Jack and Maddie Fenton. He didn't like the ghost hunting thing and thought they were nuts. Now she was going to surprise him by telling him that she was dating their son. She heard the door open and saw her mom Bridget Knight walk into the kitchen and smiled. It always freaked her out when she saw her mom. Were Star was blonde haired and blue eyed; her mom had bright red hair and green eyes. She also spoke with a light Irish brogue. Her mom and dad had met when her father had been stationed in England when he was a Colonel of the 13th Air Calvary Division. The fell in love and got married. Her mom liked to joke that she thought her dad had cheated on her because when Star was born she didn't look a thing like her.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" asked her mom. "You seem a wee bit nervous."

Star looked at her mom. "You know how dad is and what he thinks of Danny's parents," she said slightly panicked. "How is he going to react when Danny walks in and I say; Hi Daddy, this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton." Star rubbed her temples then looked up stairs. "I might need to hide dad's Shillelagh."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Calm down daughter," she said. "Your dad isn't going to hit Danny with a Shillelagh."

"Still just to make sure," said Star starting for the stares.

Bridget grabbed her daughter's hand and guided her back into the kitchen. "I will not be having any of that," she said. Bridget looked up at the clock. "Now head up stairs and get dressed. Your father will be home soon and Danny should be here in an hour." Star nodded her head and ran up to her room. She had already picked out what she wanted to wear. After a few moments Bridget walked up to check on her daughter. "You almost done," she asked as she knocked on the door.

"I am," said Star opening the door. She spun around for her mother. "So, what do you think?"

Bridget ohhed and covered her mouth. Star was stunning. She had put on her close fitting strapless red dress that fell to her knees. "My, oh my," said Bridget. "I'm going to have to get a band aid for Danny."

Star gave her mom a curious look. "What for?"

"When he sees you, his chin is going to hit the ground so hard that it will split open," said Bridget.

Star blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. "You think so?"

Bridget hugged her daughter the cocked her head. "I hear the garage opening," she said. "Your father is home."

Bridget walked down stairs to greet her husband leaving Star beginning to feel a growing sense of dread creeping into her stomach. She hadn't told her father that she was having Danny over for dinner or the fact that she was dating Danny. Her mom loved Danny and thought that he was the perfect gentleman when he met her for breakfast a week ago. Star took another quick look at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs. Her father was hugging his wife and she took the time to look at him. Standing at 6'4 with blonde hair and light blue eyes, the same features that she had gotten, Steven "The Iron" Knight was a sight to behold while dressed in his formal uniform. He served as the current leader of the 13th Air Calvary Division (The Angry Angles). He looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked. "Are you going out tonight?"

Star took a breath. "Not exactly," she said looking at her mother. Bridget gave her an encouraging smile. Star looked back at her father. "Dad, I invited my boyfriend over for dinner tonight so you could meet him."

Steven narrowed his eyes. "What new boyfriend?" he looked at his wife. "Why am I always the last one to find out about this stuff?" He looked back at his daughter. "Who is he and how long have you been seeing him."

"His name is Danny and we've been dating for about a month now," she replied. "I told you about him two weeks ago. I felt that you should meet him and get to know him a little."

Steven studied his daughter. "You must really like this one if you want me to meet him on purpose," he said smiling. "When is he coming over? I want to get my really big rifle out to show it to him, along with my collection of really sharp knives."

Bridget slapped her husband on the arm. "Behave," she said. "I don't want you scaring this one off."

Star looked up at the clock. "In about ten minutes." Star's mother gestured for her to leave. "I'm going to get some ice in the glasses," said Star as she left the room.

Once Star was out of earshot, Bridget gave her husband a serious look. "I want you to be nice to Danny when he shows up ok?"

Steven harrumphed. "I'm always nice to Star's boyfriends. In fact I let the last one help me with my knife collection."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "If I recall you showed him a dart board with his picture on it and began to throw knives at it. I swear Kwan almost hurt himself running out the door."

Steven shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault what happened to that Kwan kid. How was I supposed to know he had a fear of sharp pointy objects?" Steven lowered his voice. "Besides, that boy was an idiot anyway. I'm really glad Star isn't dating him."

Bridget gave Steven a stern look. "Look," she said. "Star _really _likes this boy and I like him too. So I'm telling you right now that if you do something to embarrass Star, you will be sleeping at the base for a month and I'll make sure it's in the cockpit of your A-10."

Steven winced at the thought. He was the toughest man ever to fly a plane, but his wife always made him feel like a mouse staring at a hungry cat. Still he couldn't back down when it came to boys and his only daughter. "I will not embarrass Star. I still have the right to judge if the boy is worthy of her or not."

Bridget sighed. "All I'm asking is that you give the boy a fair shot, ok?" Steven sighed and Bridget gave him a kiss on the cheek. The doorbell rang. "That must be him," said Bridget and she called out to Star. "Star, Danny's here."

Steven moved to the door and opened it. He looked down at a boy who was dressed in a pair of khakis and a blue long-sleeved shirt. He was holding a pair of bouquets of roses. So this was Danny, the boy who his daughter liked. The boy gulped as he looked up into the eyes of the imposing Colonel, but did not look away and break eye contact, which brought a smile to Steven's face. The boy was at the very least brave. Danny cleared his throat. "Colonel Knight," he said holding out a hand. "My name's Danny."

Steven took Danny's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Danny," he said in greeting. "So you're the boy who my daughter is dating." He looked him over and Danny fidgeted under his scrutiny. Steven held the door wider and gestured for him to come in. "Please, have a seat."

Danny walked into the house and looked around. They had a sofa and two recliners with a coffee table between them and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Hanging from the walls were several pictures of the family at various events. Danny sat down on the sofa. "Thank you for having me over sir," he said. "It is an honor to meet you."

As Danny sat, Steven cleared his throat. "You're in my spot."

Danny jumped up as Star and her mother walked into the room. "Dad, be nice," said Star as she hugged Danny. "He's just playing, his sits on the recliner."

Danny turned and felt his knees go weak at the sight of his girlfriend. He stood their gaping at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Bridget nudged her daughter and whispered. "See, I told you his jaw would drop."

Danny snapped out of his stupor then handed Star and her mother the flowers. "I got these for you on the way here," he said. "But their beauty is nothing compared to yours."

Star blushed as her mother gave her husband a sly smile. "These are nice Danny," she said taking them then looking pointedly at Steven. "It's been a while since someone has given me flowers."

Danny suddenly felt like he was in the crosshairs of one of Skulker's cannons. He glanced behind him and saw Colonel Knight looking somewhere between mad and miffed. "That was sweet," said Star kissing him on the cheek. She looked at her father who was fuming slightly. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don't you two talk and get to know one another."

Star took her roses back into the kitchen as her mother followed giving her husband a warning look before she left the room. Danny sat back down as the Colonel sat in the chair across from him. This was his chance to test Danny and see what the kid was all about. "So Danny," he started. "I know you two started your relationship after that little incident at the cave a few weeks back so I'll skip the whole how you met question." Danny nodded. "So what kind of job do you have?"

"I get paid by my parents to do chores around the house," he said. "When summer starts I plan to get a job at the mall somewhere."

"Good. So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Danny didn't hesitate. "I want to join NASA and become an Astronaut. I've always wanted to go into space since I was three."

Colonel Steven nodded his understanding. "Takes a lot of hard work to get into NASA," he said. "Two of my pilots have already put in transfer papers to get into the program. They have a high percentage of men who don't make the cut. You think you're up to it?"

Danny straightened in his seat. "Yes sir I am."

Steven smiled. "Confidence is good," he said. "But confidence isn't enough. You have to be tough, smart, and willing to sacrifice anything to get to your goals."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get there."

Steven looked at him seriously. "Even if it means losing Star?"

That brought Danny up short. Steven gave him a moment to think it over. Danny was about to answer when Bridget stuck her head into the room. "Dinner's ready," she said saving Danny from answering. The two men walked into the kitchen and Danny looked at the meal amazed. Everything looked delicious and he could feel his stomach voice its approval. Star walked up beside him. "Seems like someone is hungry."

Danny nodded. "I really don't get a lot of home cooked meals at home," he said. "Mom and Dad spent more time on ghost hunting than Home Ec."

Bridget came up behind them. "I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Whenever you want you are welcomed to come over and have dinner with us."

"I think I'll take you up on that," said Danny sitting down.

They each served their plates and soon things went to idle chat. Danny and Steven made small talk around the table with Bridget keeping an eye on her husband's manners. "So Danny," started Steven. "What kind of stuff do you do after school? Do you study, hang out, go to wild parties and get drunk or high?" Bridget gave him a stern look but he ignored it.

Danny took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "I don't drink, do drugs, or smoke," he said. "My parents made sure that my sister and I knew that stuff like that could get us into trouble."

"Smart Parents," said Steven. "What do they do for a living?"

Star bit her lip in anticipation. She didn't know how her father would react to know that she was dating a Fenton. Danny sensed Star's apprehension and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton. They hunt ghosts and do research on ectoplasmic anomalies."

Steven dropped his fork and looked at his wife as if asking if she knew about this. "So you're Jack Fenton's boy," he said slowly as he mulled over this information.

Star could tell her father was mad so she tried to defuse the situation. "They're nice people," she said. "They help out a lot at the school."

Steven gave her an incredulous look. "I remember how they helped out last time. How many days were you sick with that "Ghost Flu"?"

"They did help cure her and the rest of the school," said Bridget pointedly. "If not for them, Star might have been worse off."

Steven nodded slightly. "Tell me, Danny," he said. "Do you hunt ghosts with your parents?"

Danny started to sweat. He did hunt ghosts, but not with his parents. "No I don't," he said. "They think it's too dangerous so they keep me out of it."

"But you have been attacked by ghosts?"

Danny nodded his head. "A few times, but no one's ever been hurt."

"But there is a danger to you and everyone around you because your parents have made the ghosts mad at them, correct?"

Danny saw where this was going. He glanced at Star then back at Steven. Steven looked at his daughter and saw the worry in her eyes. "Dad," she started…but Steven held up a hand.

"Come with me, Danny," he said getting up and walking out. "I think we need to talk about your relationship with my daughter."

"Steven…" started Bridget but Steven cut her off with a glare. Most of the time she would defend Star's decisions, but this was a time when it was her husband protecting his daughter. She couldn't interfere in this. Star felt worry claw at her gut. She knew what her father was going to say and do.

Danny didn't say a word as he was led to a small room off the living room. He walked in and saw it was a small study. One wall had a line of shelves with books on them. Most of the titles had to do with military history. Another wall had pictures of Colonel Knight with his friends and troops during various functions. Colonel Knight sat down and gestured for Danny to do the same. "I'm going to get straight to the point," he said. "I have nothing against you personally or your family. What I do have is a daughter that if she stays with you, she may get hurt."

Danny sadly shook his head. He had thought about it and knew that something might happen, but he always tried to deny it. "No she wouldn't," he said. "I would never do anything to put Star in danger."

"That's the problem," said Steven. "You wouldn't do anything, but you can't control the outside forces that come against you. Are you willing to take the risk that Star could get hurt if she stays with you, or worse?"

Danny looked down at the floor thinking. He knew that he would always have someone or something coming after him. So many times other people had been caught in the crossfire and had been hurt and he didn't want to see that happen to Star. If protecting her meant not being with her than that was how it was to be. He looked back up at Colonel Knight to give him his answer when the door opened and Star walked in and stood in front of her father. "I'm willing to," she said firmly. "I don't care what happens I'm willing to take the risk and stay with Danny."

Steven seemed taken by surprise but he recovered quickly. "But I'm not," he said. "I'm not going to allow my daughter to risk her life just for a high school puppy love. I've got nothing against Danny, but even he admits that ghosts come after him. Why would you want to risk your life?"

"Because for the first time in my life I've found a guy who really loves me and makes me happy. Not one of my friends really cared for me and boys like Kwan just dated me for the sake of being popular. Everyone always made fun of me calling me a satellite to Paulina. Danny wasn't like that. He made me see that I'm my own person and that I don't need to be a follower." She glared at him in determination. "I don't care what your decision is. I'd have a better chance of dying in a car accident then a ghost hurting me, so I'm staying with Danny."

Steven studied his daughter for a moment and for a second he saw the same determination that his wife showed all those years ago when he first met her. He saw movement at the door and saw his wife looking at him with a sly smile, the smile that told him that he had lost the battle. He looked back and saw that Star had taken Danny's hand in hers. Danny spoke up. "Sir, I know that something could happen if you let us stay together but I know I can protect her. You asked me if I would sacrifice my chances with NASA if it meant losing Star, I would gladly nail my feet on the ground instead of losing her. I would give up everything."

Steven sighed then looked Danny in the eye. "How much do you love my daughter?"

"I would die for her," replied Danny.

Steven shook his head. "I don't want you to die for her. I want you to live for her and give her everything she deserves."

Star smiled and hugged her father. "That means you don't mind us dating?"

Steven nodded. "Yes," he said.

Star gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Dad."

Steven hugged her then looked at the clock. "It's only 8:00," he said. "Why don't you two catch a movie?" Star nodded and grabbed Danny by the hand and ran out of the house. As they ran down the street Danny yelled out his thanks. Bridget walked beside him and he embraced her. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"It's that Irish springing up in her," she said. "Along with that determination that she got from you."

Steven sighed. "I'm still worried," he said. "But I also know when things are out of my hands." He looked at his wife. "I just hope I don't regret my decision."

* * *

Danny and Star didn't make it to the movies. Instead they decided to sit in the park. Star leaned her head on Danny's should with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, just enjoying the moment. Danny had his arm wrapped around her. Star opened her eyes and looked up at Danny who seemed to be deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking about what your dad said. What if something happens and you do get hurt?"

Star sat up and took Danny's face in both hands. "What if I get hit by a car? What if I fall down some stairs? What if insert common everyday accidents?" Star smiled at him. "Danny you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I only get to spend the next few moments with you before I die then let me do so. I would rather die in your arms then live without you in my life."

Danny sighed after hearing that. He needed to tell her that he was Danny Phantom. "Star I…" Danny started to speak but Star put a finger on his lips to silence him. She then kissed him fully on the lips reveling in the coolness of his kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Finally the need for air broke them apart. "I love you," he said. "And I swear nothing will happen to you."

Star hugged him back. "I love you too, and I swear nothing will happen to you also."

Danny got to his feet and held his hand out for her to take. Slowly the two of them began to walk back to Star's house. He knew he should tell her, but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to walk his girlfriend home. The other thing could wait until later.

Unknown to Danny watching him from a distance a pair of red eyes watched him from a distance. "Well the whelp has a girlfriend and it's not the Goth," said Skulker smiling. "Guess I'll have to cancel the betting pool, but at least I have the perfect bait to lure him into a trap and then I'll hang his pelt from my wall."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long wait guys. My computer no longer allows me to get onto for some odd reason. I've tried everything to fix it, but no luck. Lucky for me I found this old laptop and it works. I will try to update soon again. Please enjoy the chapter and as always read and review.

Confessions of a Mortal Enemy

I was once the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone. Ghost of all types feared me and cringed when they saw me. They lived the in constant fear that they would be my next hunt and that I would capture them and mount them on my wall as trophies glorifying my name. That was years ago. For an immortal Ghost, a year is like a second. For me it seemed like one moment I was on top of the world, then the next, he came. It was supposed to be easy. A rare halfa that I could hunt and turn his pelt into a rug. We fought and through the help of his annoying friends I was beaten, humiliated. Skulker smiled as he watched the image of Danny and Star kissing at the park. This time things were going to be different, this time he would get what he wanted and would once again be the greatest hunter in all the Ghost Zone. So this time I decided to prepare. I took two week to study my prey and learn everything I could. I watched them both. Learned their habits and memorized the routes they took every day. I watched what they ate and where they liked to shop and who they hung out with. As I sat down in my study going over the best areas for an ambush, _she_ showed up.

"Hey baby pop," said Ember walking into my study as if she owned the place. "What are you up to?" Skulker narrowed his eyes in annoyance from her intrusion then went back to his map marking places to lay traps. Ember put her hands on her hips and huffed at being ignored. "Like I even need to ask," she said adjusting the strap of the guitar on her back. "You're going after Phantom again."

Skulker looked up at his girlfriend. Sometimes he honestly didn't know why he was with her. She could be such a nuisance. "I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and the whelp is the greatest prey alive. Why do you even bother asking what I'm doing?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "Because I had the vain hope that you were working on something for a special date that is coming up." Skulker gave her a blank look. "You know, that date that happens only once a year."

Skulker waved his hand at her dismissively. "Bah," he said looking back down at his map. "I don't have time for your guessing games. Tell me what you want and be quick about it so I can work in peace."

Ember's eyes narrowed as Skulker ignored her. She did not like being ignored. "It's our one year anniversary," she said. "Don't tell me that you have been spending more time working on some plan that is doomed to failure before you even start." She walked over and sat on the edge of the table and crossed her arms. "Why bother? No one in the Ghost Zone can beat him. Johnny, Walker, Techness, Youngblood, and even I don't even stand a chance. The only ones dumb enough to try to take him head on are the Box Ghost, Plasmius, and apparently you."

Skulker rubbed his temples as a headache started to make its presence known. "I grow tired of your screeching voice. If you don't have anything useful to say wench, then leave me be and get out."

Ember's eyes turned red and her hair flared. "Did you just call me a wench!?" she yelled pulling her guitar from her back. Skulker looked up from his map just in time to see a green fist punch him directly in the face. Skulker hit the wall and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Ember setting fire to his map. "That's it Skulker," she said picking up the ashes of his map and tossing them in the air. "I'm done with you. You want to hunt Phantom go right ahead and get your butt kicked again. You can never beat him and you will never beat him." Ember crossed her arms. "Or you can apologize for the Wench comment and take me to dinner for our anniversary." Her eyes flashed red. "Decide."

For a brief moment Skulker felt a twinge of fear, but quickly pushed it aside. Skulker growled and pointed at the door. "Get out," he yelled. "I don't want to see your face again, Wench."

Ember's face looked pained and the fire seemed to leave her. "Fine," she said putting her guitar back on. "But don't come running back to me once Phantom hands you your head." Ember opened the door and looked back at her now ex-boyfriend. "You can't beat the strongest guy in the Ghost Zone and you never will."

Ember walked out slamming the door behind her. Skulker got to his feet and pulled out a spare map he had. He stared at it for a moment before he threw it across the room embedding it in the wall. Ember was right. He knew he didn't stand a chance even if he did kidnap Phantom's girlfriend. Somehow things would go against him and he would fail. He just couldn't do it on his own, but his pride prevented him from teaming up with another ghost to help. If only there was a way… Skulker felt the light bulb go off in his head. There was a way for him to get the help he needed without asking. Skulker grabbed his biggest cannon's and a lot of explosives before pausing at a clear case that held smaller trophies. He opened it and took out a set of claws that he had taken from Wulf during a fight the two of them had many years ago. He inserted them on his right hand and smiled. "I think I need to pay Walker a visit."

It didn't take long for Skulker to get to the prison. As far as he knew, no one had ever tried to break into Walker's prison before and Skulker didn't want to repeat what had happened that landed him there in the first place. Skulker normally wore his combat armor, but for this he set it aside and moved into a different suit. This was in his mind a stealth operation almost commando work and he treated it as such. His new suit was slim and painted matte black with a full facial mask complete with optics. He opened the bag he had brought with him and double checked the equipment he had brought with him. He pulled out the Plastique he had molded earlier and inserted the detonator. The guard heard the metal claw hit the metal of his tower. He got up and saw the grappling hook and looked down to where the rope went over the side. He checked the pins on some smoke grenades then pulled out the PDA he had stolen from the human Tucker, he then pulled on the glove with Wulf's claws. Everything was ready. Taking a deep breath, he silently ran up to the walls of the prison and hid in the shadows as a spot light passed by his location. He lowered his optics then looked around at the wall until he found what he was looking for, a weak spot in the wall. He attached the explosives to the outer wall and armed the device. Now the hard part came. He half crawled half ran to the base of a tower and looked up. A guard was watching security monitors with a board expression on his face. Skulker pulled out his grapple and shot it to the railing along the catwalk. The guard heard the noise of metal on metal and looked over the edge just in time to see Skulker's fist raising with the grapple. SKulker's fist connected with the guard's chin, knocking him out cold. Skulker looked around to see if anyone had seen him and when they didn't, he climbed off the town and went to the area that housed the prisoners. He used his optics to give him an inside view and placed his explosives on the wall and armed it. He then made his way to the central tower that housed the main computer. Jumping he landed on the catwalk surprising the two guards stationed there knocking them both out. He then pulled out the PDA and plugged it in the let its automatic hacking program start. He smiled as it allowed him access to the security system that would let him to unlock all the cell doors. He then pulled out the remote detonator and set it for 30 seconds. He then pulled out his smoke grenades then waited. A moment later the explosion ripped a hole into the wall down the main hall of the cell block causing alarms to go off. Skulker hit the unlock button on the PDA opening the cells. The prisoners looked at each other before they rushed for the opening. The few guards in the cell block where overwhelmed. Alarms sounded and more guards came out of the main barracks. Skulker pulled the pins and tossed the smoke grenades into the courtyard area blinding the guards. Jumping down he met the rushing ghosts at the hole and used Wulf's claws to rip a hole from the Ghost Zone to the Human world. Before the ghosts could stop they all ran into the human world. Skulker was about to jump in himself when he saw Walker coming out of the smoke. Grinning he gave Walker the finger then jumped in after them and shut the portal behind him. He turned and watched as the ghost ran in all directions into Amity Park. Already he could hear the screams of the humans as the ghost began to terrorize the populace. These ghosts would stir up trouble and it would be up to the whelp to stop them. Skulker grinned satisfied with his work and ripped a hole back to his realm. He had a lot of work to finish.

2 weeks later:

Star tapped her foot and checked her watch again as she stood in front of the movie theater. "Late again," she muttered to herself. "That's the third time this week…and it's only Wednesday." Star looked around for her wayward boyfriend but no luck. Normally he was on time or only a few minutes late, but for the last week or so he had been 30 minutes to an hour late for their dates. At one point in time he had left her hanging at the mall by herself after he said he would be back in a moment. This wasn't like him. Frustrated she pulled out her phone and punched in his number. It rang for a moment before it went to messaging. After hearing his I'm not here message for the millionth time she spoke. "Danny this is your soon to be ex-girlfriend. If you're not here in 10 minutes, I'm going to rip your head off." She hung up and watched the seconds tic by. With only seconds to spare she heard someone running behind her. Star turned and saw Danny running as fast as he could, coming to a stop in front of her. As he bent over catching his breath Star checked her watch and showed it to Danny. "You're lucky Fenton," she said. "15 more seconds and you would have been spending the next few days waiting for a head transplant."

Danny looked up at her. "I'm sorry Star," he said. "Something came up that I couldn't leave alone."

"And you couldn't have called me to let me know you were going to be late?"

Danny's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," he said. "I meant to call, but my phone…" Danny held up a piece of melted plastic. "It had a bit of an accident."

Star took it and looked at Danny in mild shock. "What happened? Did you throw it into a volcano?"

Danny shook his head. "Almost," he said. "It's a long story and I would love to tell you about it, but the last showing is about to start."

Star handed him back his phone and sighed. "Danny," she said almost hesitantly. "What's going on? You're always late, when you do show up you're tired, and when it's not either of those you leave in the middle of our date and not come back. When I do see you, you look like you haven't slept in days and you're always exhausted." Star took Danny's hand. "Just please tell me what's going on. What is it that keeps you so busy?"

Danny hesitated. "It's…complicated. I can't tell you right now. I want to, but I just can't right now."

Star hugged Danny. "I don't mind you keeping secrets," she said. "But whatever it is that's going on right now it's really hurting you." She cupped his face in her hand and traced the faded cut that had been their days before. "I can see it Danny. You don't have to do whatever it is you're doing alone. Please, let me help."

Star could see Danny struggling with himself to come up with an answer. Danny sighed. "If I told you would you still love me?"

Star looked at him. "Danny you know I would love you no matter what."

Danny thought for a moment then came to a decision. "I can't tell you here, but I will soon."

Star smiled. "That's all I want," she said. "Just to help." Star leaned in and kissed Danny deeply. It always amazed her how his kisses were always so cool."

Danny nuzzled her nose with his then took her by the hand. "Come on," he said gently squeezing her hand. "Let's go see a movie."

Star smiled grimly. "The movie started already," she said pointing at her watch. "We missed most of it."

Danny slapped himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"No can do," she said. "Remember I planned that girl's night at my place with Valerie, Sam, and Jazz. We're going to spend all night having a good time."

"Monday then?" he asked. "We do have a three day weekend."

"Monday it is." She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

Danny seemed to stare at her for a moment and Star could tell he was coming to a decision. "Star," he said. "I've been keeping something from you, something I should have told you about a long time ago. I'm…"

Star put her finger to his lips. "Tell me Monday," she said. "Right now I'd like some food please."

Danny smiled, kissed her finger, and took her by the hand and led her down the street. Monday would be the day he told her that he was Danny Phantom.

Skulker pulled the ear bud out and put the electronic ear down. So the whelp's girlfriend was going to be on her own tomorrow. This was better than he could have hoped. It was going to be a simple matter to grab her and take her to the Ghost Zone. He then looked at Danny and could tell his plan was working. The Ghost Boy was tired and almost drained. "One more restless night ought to do it," he said. "Then you are mine." He waited until their dinner was over and followed them back to Star's home. Skulker was careful to stay out of Phantom's detection range and waited until Danny was gone. Danny and Star shared one more kiss before she shut the door. Danny walked off and Skulker made sure the whelp was far enough away before he made his move. Swiftly he phased into Star's home and before she knew what was going on, he sprayed her in the face with a sedative. He then sat down a simple holo-communicator. Smiling he used Wulf's claws to open a portal to his chosen area. The trap was baited and set. Now all he had to do was wait for his prey.

The Next Day.

Sam, Jazz, and Valerie walked up to Star's home and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before they knocked again. "Is she home?" asked Sam knocking again.

Valerie called Star's number on her phone. They could hear it ringing faintly on the upper floor. "Her phone is home. You think something is wrong?"

"Can we get in?" asked Sam. "She may be hurt."

Valerie nodded and looked around until she found the rock that had a spare key under the door. She opened the door and they walked in. "Star," said Valerie. "You in here girl?"

They looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "No one's here," said Jazz. Suddenly they heard a beeping coming from the table. They followed it until they saw a flat disc with a flashing button. Jazz pressed the button and an nimbus of light came out of the device. Then the image of Skulker appeared. "Ghost X!"

Skulker frowned. "My name is Skulker," he snapped. He looked at Sam. "Ahh the whelp's ex-girlfriend."

"What are you doing here Skulker?" asked Sam. "Where is Star?"

"I have her," he said smiling.

Valerie grabbed the communicator. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll blast you into tiny pieces."

"Ahh Red Hunter, so good to see you again," said Skulker. "Phantom's girlfriend is safe…for now. Tell Danny Phantom that he better get into the Ghost Zone and find me in 24 hours or she will develop a sudden loss of life."

"Are you stupid?" asked Valerie. "Star isn't dating Danny Phantom she's dating Danny Fenton."

Skulker gave her a wide eyed look then turned to the other two girls. "You haven't told her?" The two girls shook their heads. Skulker turned back to Valerie. "I really have to lower my evaluation of your intelligence. Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton." Skulker smiled at Valerie's shocked look then turned his attention to Sam. "The girl has 24 hours, I suggest you contact the whelp soon or I will end her life."

The communicator blinked off as Valerie turned to the other two girls. "Is this true?"

Jazz and Sam exchanged glances and both nodded. "It is," said Jazz.

Valerie clinched her fist. "Why didn't he tell me," she said. "He should have told me. It's not right to keep a secret like that."

Sam crossed her arms. "You're one to talk," said Sam. "You don't think he would have liked for you to tell him you are the Red Hunter?"

Valerie opened her mouth to deny it, but knew it would be a futile effort. "Look," she said. "We can discuss this later, right now we need to tell Danny."

Jazz had already pulled out her phone. It rang for a moment before Danny picked up. "Danny," said Jazz. "Star's been captured by Skulker he…" Jazz looked at her phone. Danny had dropped it and Jazz could hear him yell his battle cry. Jazz turned off her phone and smiled. "He's on his way," she said.

Valerie concentrated and allowed her Battle Suit to form and looked at the other two. "Come on, Danny's going to need our help."

The two girls nodded in agreement and rushed out the door.

Star woke to the sound of a drain dripping. Her first thought was to turn off the faucet in her bathroom, but when she got up she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Shaking it off she got up and it was then she realized that she was not in her room. "Where am I?" she looked around and saw she was in a cell. Star jumped out of the cot she was on and ran to the door and tried to open it. "Help!" she yelled. "Somebody help!"

She heard the clinking of boots on concrete and saw a large shadow appear at the end entrance. Star squinted trying to see who it was. "No one can hear you little girl," said Skulker stepping into a light. "You are my prisoner." He walked over to her cell. "You are fortunate that I was the one who captured you. Most of the other ghosts would have no problem with torture and rape on a human. I am above such things…at least when it comes to those too weak to put up a fight."

Star stepped to the back of her cell as Skulker stood in front of the bars. "You're a ghost," she said. "I saw you fight Danny Phantom before."

Skulker nodded. "Yes," he said. "And it is because of him that you are here."

Star looked at him in confusion. "What do I have to do with Danny Phantom?"

Skulker frowned. "I guess he's been keeping secrets from you as well," he said. The confusion on Star's face grew. "Allow me to explain, Danny Fenton, the love of your life, is Danny Phantom the hero of Amity Park."

Star's confusion changed to one of surprise then amusement. "You're kidding," she said. "My boyfriend is Danny Phantom?" Star let out a laugh. "You're nuts if you think they are the same person." Star crossed her arms. "I think I would know if he was Danny Phantom.

Skulker's smile grew. "You're so sure of that," he said. "But let me ask you something. Have you noticed that he has been late to your date's lately? That he rushes off at random times? How about that night with the cell phone? It was just a puddle of plastic and metal courtesy of a fire attack by Ember." Skulker could see the wheels turning in Star's head as she added up everything Skulker had said. "You see dear girl, you have been lied to. Danny keeps his secrets because he does not trust you."

Star wasn't listening anymore. She was thinking back to something Danny had said a night ago. That he had something he wanted to tell her, his secret. "It's true."

Skulker nodded his head. A beeping came from his gauntlet and Skulker punched a button. A holographic image of Danny appeared flying towards them. "Impressive," said Skulker as Danny blasted through his ghost shield. "The whelp found this place faster than I anticipated." Skulker showed the image to Star. "No matter. Everything is ready and soon I will have his pelt." Skulker looked at Star. "If you help me, I promise I will let you leave with your life."

Star stared at the image of Danny Phantom. She could see how they looked the same. The only change was the hair color and eye color. It was so obvious now. Is this how Lois Lane felt when she realized that she had been fooled by a pair of glasses? She watched as her boyfriend started to fight several octopus ghosts. He had a determination that told her that he was coming for her no matter what. She looked back at Skulker with no hesitation in her voice. "I can't wait to watch him kick your teeth down your throat."

Skulker sneered and pulled a lever. "Pity." Star struggled to keep her balance as her cell started to rise. It came to a stop and she found herself on top of a hill. Skulker pushed another button and smiled at Star. "You are the bait in my trap," he said hooking her cage to a crane. "But I do not want this to take any longer than necessary." He pushed another button and Star heard some humming. "If you had decided to work with me then we could have avoided this…unpleasantness." The humming stopped and suddenly the hole opened up under her again and a pit of fire and lava appeared. Star's cage dropped a little causing her to scream. "Ah," said Skulker wistfully. "Sweet music." He smiled at her. "Please feel free to scream some more. It will help Danny find us faster."

Star glared at him. "I won't do anything to help you," she said defiantly.

Skulker shrugged and hovered his finger over a button on his gauntlet. "When I press this, your cage will start to lower and within an hour you will start to heat up. The floor will begin to cook your feet and 30 minutes after that the cage will reach the lava and you will began to dissolve in the liquid rock. Five minutes later you will die…slowly and painfully."

Star spat in Skulker's face and smiled at him. Skulker pushed the button and the cage slowly started to lower. Star never once called out for Danny fully aware of Skulker's cold unblinking eyes watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Phantom: Confessions of a Boyfriend

Danny yawned as he stepped into the house. He was bone tired and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. For the past two weeks he had been fighting almost nonstop and he had the cuts, scrapes, and burns to show how hard the fighting had been. He walked down the stairs into the basement and took the Fenton Thermos he had with him and put it on the table next to the control that opened the portal and checked his watch. 15 minutes until he had to deliver his prisoner. He opened the portal and waited. As he waited, he allowed himself to feel some relief by the fact that that Star was forgiving when he was late for their date…again. They may have missed out on a movie, but the slow walk through the park and then laying in the grass holding her as they stargazed (something he jokingly told her that he did every day). Danny lost himself in the pleasant memories until 12:00 exactly when the portal to the Ghost Zone seemed to waver then spilt as the ghost Danny was waiting for arrived. "Well Phantom," said Walker. "It seems you got the last one."

"Yeah," said Danny in an annoyed voice. "Took half the night to catch him and nearly cost me my girlfriend, but it's worth not having to work for you anymore."

Walker held out his hand and Danny placed the Thermos in it. Walker summoned two guards and then opened the container. In a flash of blue light the prisoner appeared. He was a tall ghost who wore a black leather duster and black boots that had a red flame decal on the toes. His pants were a burnt orange and his white shirt said "I'm just arson around". Danny couldn't see any features on his face as his head was a red ball with orange eyes with his whole head engulfed in flames. "Inferno," said Walker. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, because it will be the last time you taste freedom for a hundred thousand years."

Inferno's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't count on that Walker," he said with a voice that sounded like steam coming from a train engine. "I'll find a way out of your prison." He turned and looked at Danny. "And when I get out, I'm going to deep fry you."

Danny sighed as Walker began reading the Inferno all the laws that he had broken and thought back to how he ended up helping Walker. It happened two weeks ago. He had just captured Technus and was going to toss him back into the Ghost Zone when Walker appeared. He had informed Danny of the prison break and that now dozens of Ghosts where lose in the Human Zone. Normally he would have handled the situation himself, but he had problems in the Ghost Zone rounding up those Ghosts who had escaped, but remained in the Ghost Zone.

"I need your help," said Walker almost choking on the words as the left his lipless mouth. Danny laughed his head off. Walker clinched his fist and briefly considered attacking the boy, but then calmed down. "This is no laughing matter son. Those Ghosts that escaped are some of the most dangerous ones out there and if you value the lives of the humans in this city then you had better listen to what I have to say."

Danny saw the serious look in Walker's face. "Tell me what happened Walker."

Walker pulled out a remote control and an image appeared on the wall. "Two days ago someone broke into the prison and released all the prisoners. Using some sort of dimensional rip, they herded the majority of them into the Human Zone."

Danny looked at Walker in amazement. "How did they manage to do that?"

Walker shifted uncomfortably. Danny could tell the Warden was not happy about discussing the matter. "One person managed to do it," he said clicking on the remote. "This is the image of the intruder. We have no ID on them, but we are looking for him and we will find him."

Danny studied the picture and even though he had never seen the individual before, he thought that something about them was familiar. "So why come to me?"

Walker coughed in his hand. "I need you to capture the escapees and return them to me."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want me to do it?" he asked. "Why not send your guards or do it yourself?"

Walker removed his hat and started pacing. "I have all my guards looking for the suspect who let them out in the first place along with rounding up the dozens of other ghosts that escaped but did not manage to make their way to the living world." Walker stopped pacing and looked at Danny. "I don't have the numbers to track down all the ghosts that are in your world. That's why I need your help. I want you to catch them and then you need to send them back to me."

"Let me get this straight," said Danny. "You want me to work for you?" Walker nodded. Danny crossed his arms. "And if I refuse?"

Walker smirked. "We both know that you won't," he said. "I know you will stop them on your own without me telling you to, but if you just let them go free in the Ghost Zone then they will find a way back to your world."

Danny shrugged. "Big deal," he said. "I'll just keep tossing them back." He let out a laugh. "I've done it enough times that most of them should be used to it by now."

Walker sneered and Danny was taken aback at the look of fury in Walker's face. "You don't understand boy," he growled. "Some of these ghosts are very dangerous and can do a lot of damage to your world before you stop it and I guarantee that it will come back and attack again and again until either you kill them or they kill you." Walker replaced his hat. "You already heard from Clockwork who my prison guards so you know when I tell you that this is a critical matter." Walker opened a portal. "I need to know what your decision will be."

Danny clinched his fist. He didn't like the idea of working with Walker, but the alternative wasn't pleasant. He did indeed know who was incarcerated in Walker's prison. "Fine," said Danny. "But just this once Walker."

Walker smiled and held out his hand and Danny gave it a firm shake.

That had been almost two weeks ago. Walker had been right about some of the ghost Danny had fought. He fought the normal ones like Technus and the Box Ghost, but also a few of the heavy hitters like Undergrowth and a few new ones the most dangerous being the ghost who called himself Inferno. The fight with Inferno had been a hard fought and brutal battle. The fight had taken the better part of two days and had resulted in the burning of several buildings in the old industrial sector and his phone. Now with the capture of Inferno, his partnership with Walker was over and things could finally get back to normal. Walker sent Inferno off with a pair of his guards, but before he left Inferno turned back to Danny and made a slitting motion over his throat. Danny rolled his eyes as Walker pushed the fire ghost into the portal as he walked over to Danny. "I suppose I should thank you for all the help you gave me."

Danny waved him off. "Save your thanks," he said. "My part in this is over, I just hope you side has had as much luck as I have."

Walker nodded. "We have captured the entire lot of ghosts that escaped," he said. "But we still haven't found the one responsible for the escape in the first place and we still don't have his motive."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know anything about that," he said. "Besides you said he was still in the Ghost zone and that makes him your problem."

"It's both our problems," said Walker. "Whoever released them had a purpose and we don't know what that purpose was. You should be concerned that this person will do this again."

"Maybe," said Danny. "But right now I just want to rest and repair the damage to my social life." Danny gave an exaggerated yawn. "Now would you please go away so I can get some sleep?"

Walker fumed and stepped into the portal. "I'll take my leave," he said. "But if I was you I'd show more concern about this issue and less concern about pleasing your girlfriend." With that Walker closed the portal.

"Spoken like a guy who hasn't had a date in a century," said Danny stifling a yawn as he trudged up to his room. He gingerly took off his shirt and winced as the fabric brushed some of the bruises. It had been a terrible two weeks with almost constant fighting that had pushed him beyond his normal endurance and drained him of a lot of his power. Danny sat on the edge of his bed and took out his phone and frowned. The pile of melted plastic was completely useless thanks to his fight with Inferno. That fight had nearly made him miss his date with Star, but the good thing about this whole fiasco was that he had finally decided to tell Star about his duel identity. As he thought something still bothered him and it was the fact that Walker was right. The one thing they never could figure out was who freed all the Ghosts in the first place. With all of the ghosts he had fought, something seemed to have not happened that should have. He just couldn't figure out what that was. Danny felt fatigue coming over him and he pushed it all out of his mind. In the morning he would give it some more thought and look into the matter with Tucker. Danny fell into his bed and was asleep before his body hit the mattress.

The next morning Danny woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. His eyes closed, Danny felt around for his cell phone before his sleep deprived brain kicked in and told him his cell phone was a pile of melted plastic. Groaning, Danny got up and trudged over into the hallway where the upstairs phone was located. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Danny," said Jazz. "Star's been captured by Skulker, he…"

Danny's eyes went wide as adrenalin rushed into his veins knocking away the vestiges of sleep as he dropped the phone in shock and without thinking, "I'm going Ghost!" he yelled. Quickly he turned intangible and went into the basement where the ghost portal sat humming with power. Danny opened it and flew in at full speed nearly breaking the sound barrier. He found himself in the Ghost Zone and flew full speed for Skulker's Island. It didn't take him long to find the place and he made a beeline for Skulker's Fortress. Danny could tell in an instant that the place was abandoned, but he searched anyway. He made his way into Skulker's trophy room and found it nearly empty. All that was in the room was a table with a small disc like device. He beeped as Danny approached it and he hit a button on the top. The machine hummed and a nimbus of light shot up revealing a grinning Skulker.

"Greeting's Whelp," he said. "I see that your sister has given you my message."

Danny clinched his fist. "Where is she, Skulker?" yelled Danny. "What did you do with Star?"

Skulker put his hands behind his back. "It would think it would be obvious," he said. "She is bait for a trap I set for you."

"Why bother with a trap?" asked Danny. "If you wanted me to hand your head to you all you had to do was ask."

Skulker wagged a disapproving finger at Danny. "Now where would the fun be in that? I am a hunter and it makes things so much more fun making you fight your way through the myriad of traps I have set in my new home."

"Then tell me where you are and I'll be more than happy to visit," said Danny growing impatient.

"I think not," he said. "You have to find this place. The longer you take the less likely you will find your girlfriend in one piece."

Danny grabbed the communicator and brought it even with his face. "I swear Skulker that if you harm one hair on her head I will end your existence."

Skulker's grin grew wider. "That's what I like to see," he said holding up the orange flower that Star wore in her hair. "Pure unadulterated hatred and anger, it will make the hunt more interesting. I look forward seeing you try to enact that threat." Skulker's grin faded and it was replaced with a look of pure malice as he crushed the flower. "Come and find me whelp."

The communicator shut off as Danny took the device and tossed it against the wall shattering it into a thousand shards. Seething with rage Danny threw his head back and unleashed his wail and destroyed the fortress. Danny flew out of the debris and floated for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had to find Star, but where to look. He thought about asking Clockwork, but the time Ghost usually didn't give him answers to his questions. He had to find someone who could tell him where Skulker was keeping Star and there was only one place he knew where he could find the answer.

There was a place that Danny knew about where all the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone hung out called Necropolis. It was a bar/club where the various Ghosts went to hang out and unwind over drinks. Danny had never been, but he had been told about it by Johnny 13. Danny flew as fast as he could until he found the building. It looked like an old abandoned factory building that had two pillars of fire in the front. Above the double doors was the word Necropolis in black neon. Danny walked into the building and studied the layout as his eyes wandered to the different faces until he saw the one he knew would have the information he wanted. It wasn't hard to find her, she was on stage singing, which didn't surprise him, but it was what she was singing that surprised Danny. He walked into the bar and ignored the various ghosts who got up as he past them and ran out the door. The bartender's eyes widened in fear, but he faithfully held his ground. Danny leaned against a support post and watched as on stage Ember continued to sing an old song from a band called Foreigner "I want to know what Love is." Danny listened and could feel a sadness radiating from the Ghost Rocker. It seemed like the fire that made Ember what she was had dimmed a little. After she finished the song she sat down at the end of the bar. Danny walked over and sat down next to her. He waited for her to notice him, but she didn't look up or acknowledge him. "Ember," he said. "I want to know where your boyfriend is." Ember still didn't acknowledge him at all. She just stared into the bottom of her beer mug. Danny couldn't make out her features because her hair obscured her face, but he did see a small puddle of black ink on the bar. Danny cautiously reached out and touched her shoulder. "Ember?"

Ember looked up at him through tear stained eyes. "Oh it's you dipstick," she said. She turned back to her drink. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Skulker," he said. "Tell me where he is."

Ember took a deep drink then looked back at him. "I don't care where that dip weed is," she said. "He made that abundantly clear when he broke up with me to spend more time trying to kill you." Ember laughed ruefully. "I have to admit this is the first time I've been dumped because my boyfriend wanted to spend more time with another guy."

"Ember…" started Danny.

Ember sighed. "I know why you want him," she said. "He kidnapped your girlfriend to use as bait for his big plan to kill you."

Danny nodded. "I need you to tell me where he is."

"Sure," said Ember. "But I want something from you."

Danny eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

The music softened into a slower song as Ember pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled out her guitar. "You really love this girlfriend of yours don't you?" Danny nodded which caused Ember to let out a bitter laugh. "Lucky girl." Ember looked wistful. "I look back at my relationship with Skulker and I doubt very much he would purposely fall into a trap to save me." Ember sighed. "I wish I had someone who loved me like that." She started strumming a song on her guitar and Danny quickly recognized the tune as the one she had been singing earlier. "Guess I won't find out anytime soon."

"Look Ember," said Danny getting frustrated with the rocker. "Tell me where Star is. I'll give you anything you want."

Ember regarded Danny for a moment. "I'll tell you," she said. "But not here. If the others knew I helped you it would ruin my rep and cost me precious wicked witch points with the boys." Ember got up and walked to the back of the bar and into a back room. Danny followed as Ember shut the door. He looked around the room and saw that it was just a private room for VIPs.

"Enough games, Ember," said Danny. "What is it you want?"

"Skulker is in the Badlands in the north," she said suddenly ignoring his question. "He's been setting the place up for the last two weeks since he released all those guys from Walker's prison. He's turned it into a death trap."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "He was the one who did that? Why?"

Ember nodded. "It was part of his plan," she said. "He wanted to get you weaker by making you fight none stop." Ember looked him up and down. "And it looks like it worked. I can tell just by looking at you that you have been drained." Ember smirked. "I bet even I could kill you right now. Wouldn't that be sweet revenge? Kill Skulker's prize before he can and humiliate him." Danny raised his fist and allowed one it to glow as Ember held up her hands. "Calm down dipstick, I was only kidding."

Danny lowered his fist. "Thanks for the help Ember," he said. "I owe you one"

Ember smiled sadly. "She really is a lucky girl," said Ember as a tear streaked a trail down her cheek. Danny wasn't sure what to do. Then faster than Danny could see, Ember grabbed a handful of his uniform and brought him down to her. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time and kissed him. Surprised, Danny automatically drew her close and returned the kiss. Ember's kiss felt like fire burning down his throat to warm his normally cold core. He could feel heat coursing through him like a river. It was different than when he kissed Star. "Star!" at the thought of his girlfriend Danny broke from Ember's embrace. "Ember I…"

Ember held up a hand. "You don't have to remind me," she said. "And before you start having a guilt trip and start to think you just betrayed your girl, you didn't. I stole a kiss and that was all."

Danny didn't know what to say. "Ember…"

Ember crossed her arms and turned her back on Danny. "Just go and save her," she said. "She looked back over her shoulder. "Don't forget your promise Danny. You owe me a favor and I plan to collect." Danny wanted to say something else, but didn't. He turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. After she heard the door shut Ember stood there thinking about what had just happened. She looked over to where she had sat her guitar and picked it up. Ember felt a strange sense of giddiness as she played her guitar. Ember smiled as she started to play another song, this one by Whitesnake. "Is this love that I'm feeling?"

Danny flew as fast as he could out of the bar and turned towards the Badlands. He put the memory of what happened between him and Ember to the back of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. He dredged up all of the information he knew about the Badlands, but it was very little. He knew it was an area he and Sam had listed on their own map of the Ghost Zone, but did not go very far into it. As far as they could determine it was a wasteland of high volcanic mountains with several canyons including a huge one that had a lava flow at the bottom that Sam had dubbed the Wound. Danny flew over the wound now and even from the high altitude he was at he could feel the heat from the lava flows. He was about to fly on, when he saw a glint of light reflecting off of something. He stopped and turned in time to see a salvo of missiles rocketing towards him. Danny threw up his shield as the missiles impacted on it. Danny strained as they hit and he could see a spider web of cracks forming. Danny poured more energy into his shield giving it just enough to hold until the last missile passed. Danny took a deep breath. "Guess this is the place." Danny looked down at a replica of Skulker's normal home…well at least before Danny blew it up. Danny smiled a resolved to make this place look like the old one. Danny dove down and saw that the missile pods where automatically reloading for a second salvo. Instead of shielding himself, Danny increased his speed and dodged the incoming missiles and zapping the ones he couldn't dodge. As he closed in on the building, more panels opened and large Gatling guns appeared and opened up sending green bullets of energy at him. Danny weaved in and out between the paths of the oncoming ordnance until he was in range with his own projectiles. Danny unleashed beams of energy turning the defensive turrets into smoldering piles of rubble. Danny then caught a missile and tossed it back at its turret causing it to explode. Danny watched as the turret he hit with the missile began to commit fratricide and take the other turrets with it. Seeing an opening in the defenses, Danny fired one final big blast that blew a hole into the roof of the building and dropped into a dark room. Danny waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness when he heard the sound of a machine warming up. Suddenly a hidden projector turned on and Skulker's image appeared smiling at Danny.

"I must congratulate you whelp. I did not expect you to find this place as quickly as you did."

Danny smiled back. "I'm just full of surprises," said Danny. "Besides I could smell your BS all the way back home."

Skulker's smile faded. "Or a more probable explanation is that my ex-girlfriend sold me out. I must remember to pay her a visit and discuss this treachery."

Danny sneered. "I doubt after I'm done with you that Ember will have much to worry about."

Skulker nodded. "Good," he said. "Then let's finish this whelp. Come and find me."

The image vanished and was replaced by a quartet of ghost octopi. Danny didn't hesitate and rushed them blasting one into dust and tossing another one into the wall. The other two moved to attack, but Danny was too fast for them and he froze them both in blocks of ice. The one that had hit the wall recovered and wrapped itself around Danny's back and neck trying to choke the Ghost Boy. Danny struggled for a moment with the tentacle wrapped around his neck, but the hold was too tight and he could feel it getting harder to breath. Desperately Danny backed up hard into the wall smashing the octopus between the wall and him multiple time. The octopus tried to hold on but after several hits, released its grip. Freed from the choke hold, Danny spun around and blasted the unlucky ghost into nothingness.

Danny walked out into a hall that was lined with suits of armor holding nasty looking weapons. "Oh come on," said Danny. "This trap is so obvious. I walk down the hall and the weapons suddenly fall and try to hit me. Really lame."

Danny blasted the weapons out of the hands of the armor and ran down the hall dodging lasers and electric arc nets. As he ran down the hall a mechanical arm shot through the wall and latched onto him dragging him into a room. Danny struggled then received a painful electric shock. Turning his head he saw several more tentacles burst out of several holes and form spear points. They moved forward as Danny strained against the one holding him breaking free at the last second. The spears missed and jammed into the wall. Danny began to blast them as fast as he could leaving smoldering wreckage. He still wasn't fast enough as one spear point scrapped along his side leaving a bloody gash just beneath his arm. Danny angrily blasted the last tentacle and looked around for anything to tell him where Star was. Nothing.

Danny caught his breath and walked out of the room. It was then that he heard the screams. "Star?" Danny took flight and sped down the hall as quickly as he could. Danny ran down the corridors and came into Skulker's main trophy room expecting to see Star, but instead found a video image of Star being slowly lowered into a lava pit. Skulker looked up at the camera and in mock surprise, waved jauntily at Danny. Danny felt rage build inside of him and turned to go back the way he came in time to see a massive fist slam into his face. Danny flew backwards into a glass case scattering shards of broken glass and various hunting trophies around the room. Danny shook his head and looked up to see what had attacked him. It had to have stood at least nine feet tall and was covered in hair. Red eyes stared at him and Danny could see large fangs protruding from its mouth. "Whoa," said Danny. "Somebody needs a haircut." Danny ducked out of the way as the thing lunged at him and got to his feet. He fired some ghost beams at the monster, but they just bounced off its chest. The creature swiped at Danny again and managed to land a hit on Danny doubling him over. Danny dodged a second swipe and fired his plasma beams again with the same result as before. The creature charged him and desperately Danny flew backwards firing as fast as he could. The beams just ricocheted off until Danny ran out of room and the creature caught him in a massive bear hug. A malicious grin appeared on the creature's fanged face as he began to squeeze the life out of Danny. Danny began to feel his ribs crack as he struggled to pry the things arms from around him. Danny began to see black spots in his vision then he saw Star's cage get lower and lower towards the lava. Danny's vision sharpened with the image and he looked right into the eyes of the creature and sneered. Danny summoned his power and then burned right through the monsters eyes with his eye beams. The creature shrieked and clutched the empty sockets as rivulets of blood flowed down its face. The creature stumbled back and fell into case spears impaling itself through the empty eye socket.

Danny fell to one knee and grimaced as he felt his ribs. He knew that they were at least bruised if not cracked. Danny got to his feet and was about to leave when he felt the room shake and suddenly the floor began to lower. The floor stopped and Danny found himself face to face with the individual he was looking for. "Skulker," spat Danny crouching into a fighting stance.

Skulker grinned. "You finally made it whelp." Skulker held out his arms in a grand gesture. "Welcome to the last place you will spend your living moments."

"What's your game Skulker?" asked Danny. "If you wanted to fight so badly then why not just come out and face me like you always do."

Skulker lowered his arms. "It is simple really," he said. "I realized that I had forgotten how to be a hunter. Somewhere I lost sight of who I was and what my purpose is."

Danny got to his feet. "I don't care what your purpose is," he said. "Tell me where Star is and I promise I won't hurt you…much."

Skulker pushed a button on his gauntlet and a sliding wall moved showing an open pit. Danny could feel the heat coming from the pit. Skulker pushed another button and Danny saw a cage being lifted out of the pit. Inside Star was standing in the middle of the cage standing on her shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "DANNY!"

"STAR!" yelled Danny rushing to her. He was about to reach her when Skulker cut in front of him and punched Danny in the face. Danny flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Danny saw stars in his vision and could taste blood in his mouth. Danny got to his feet and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

Skulker waggled a disapproving finger. "It won't be that easy whelp," he said grinning. "If you want the prize, you'll have to fight for it."

Danny crouched in a fighter's stance. "Let her go, Skulker," he said. "I'm here like you wanted, so there is no reason to keep her here."

Skulker considered what Danny said. "That's true," he said. "I have no further use for her." Skulker pressed another button on his gauntlet and the cage began to lower.

"NO!" yelled Danny lunging for the cage.

Skulker pointed his hand at the cage. "Take one more step Phantom and the girl dies now," he said. Danny froze in his tracks. Skulker nodded in satisfaction. "Good. This cage will hit the lava below in thirty minutes, you have that much time to defeat me and save your woman." Skulker smiled. "I doubt you will last…urf!"

Before Skulker finished his sentence, Danny launched an attack punching Skulker in the gut knocking the air out of him. Danny didn't give Skulker a chance to breathe as he alternated punches between the body and face. With a battle cry Danny put everything he had into a fierce uppercut sending Skulker back flipping and skidding into the ground. Skulker finally came to a stop about fifty yards away and didn't move as Danny eyed him. With a deep breath he walked over to Star's cage and smiled. "So…how's it going?"

Star crossed her arms and glared at him. "How's it going?" she said. "I've been kidnapped by a ghost, thrown into a cage, held over a pit of lava like a piñata, and oh I just found out my boyfriend is Danny Phantom. How do you think things are going?"

Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah about that," he started. "I was going to tell you."

Star's glared softened. "I know," she said. "After hunter boy there told me who you were I figured out what you were going to tell me. What upsets me is that you kept it a secret for so long."

Danny pointed his finger at the door's lock and started to cut through it. "I just wasn't sure about telling you," he said. "I didn't know how you would react. I was worried that…" Danny didn't finish.

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that it would push you away somehow."

Star reached through the bars and put her hand on Danny's cheek. "Nothing you do would push me away Danny Fenton. I'm with you till the end." Danny smiled as Star pulled him towards her for a kiss. Their lips almost met when Danny felt a white hot pain hit him in the side sending him to the far wall.

Star looked over to the source and saw Skulker getting to his feet rubbing his jaw. "You really didn't think that it would be that easy did you Whelp?"

Danny painfully got to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. "You know," he said. "For a second I really thought it would be."

Skulker laughed. "Very good," he said. "Despite being outmatched I see you still have some bravado." Skulker's eyes narrowed. "But it will do you little good. You have been pushed past your endurance. Even now as we talk you grow weaker. Soon you will be mine."

Skulker pulled out his Gatling guns and began firing at Danny. Danny threw up his shield and tried to hold out from the attack. A few bullets ricocheted off the shield and sped at Star causing her to duck. Danny grimaced and lowered his shield and began dodging the bullets as he flew at Skulker. Skulker fired off one more salvo before Danny hit him again. Skulker flew back slightly, but recovered and delivered a punch to Danny's gut as Danny doubled over from the hit; Skulker grabbed him by the back of the head and kneed him in the head. Blood spurted from Danny's nose as he staggered back. With a big smile of his face Skulker threw a one-two combo. Danny dodged the first punch, but took the hit on the second so he could get in close to Skulker. Danny then put his hand to Skulker's chest and fired a blast knocking the hunter back. Skulker gripped where he had been hit and slowly grinned as Danny gaped. There was barely a scratch. "It is as I said, Whelp," said Skulker. "Your power is leaving you."

Danny didn't respond. He was out of breath and felt fatigue setting in. Skulker was right. He had been drained before coming here and now he felt like he was running on fumes. "It's not over yet," he said wiping blood from his bleeding nose.

"Perhaps," he said pointing behind Danny. "But for her it will be soon."

"Danny!" yelled Star.

Danny saw that Star's cage had lowered half way down the pit. The metal on the bottom was glowing a dull red and Star had to remove her shirt and stand on it to help insulate her feet. Danny moved to her as Skulker blocked his progress. Danny charged up a blast in his hands as he ran at Skulker letting the ball of energy stay in his hands until the last second when Skulker moved to attack, Danny quickly fired the ball in Skulker's face and closed his eyes. The ball exploded in a bright flash of light blinding Skulker. "My eyes," screamed Skulker.

Danny dodged Skulker's blind punch then put his other hand on Skulker's back. He charged his blast and sent Skulker into a wall with a dull thud. Skulker struggled to one knee and glared back at Danny. He raised his missile launcher at Danny, but before he fired Danny fired his own attack at the ceiling causing it to collapse on Skulker in a massive pile. Danny didn't wait around to admire his handy work. He ran quickly to the pit and seeing no other option, took a deep breath and blew ice into the pit. The ice turned to steam before it touched the lava, but Danny poured everything he had into it knowing that it was the only way to save Star. It took a lot of effort, but as the ice touched the lava, it began to cool the lava. Danny kept blowing until the lava had cooled to the point that pit turned into harden rock. Danny felt the temperature in the room drop and felt relief for the first time. Danny used his beams to cut the chain holding the cage and set it on the ground. "You okay?"

Star nodded then noticed Danny staring at her and blushing. She looked down and realized she had nothing but her bra on and quickly covered up. "I'm fine," she said blushing. "And by the way my eyes are up here Fenton."

Danny blush deepened. "Sorry," he said.

Star picked up her shirt and put it on. It had blackened holes in it, but it still covered her. "Just get me out of here," she smiled.

Danny nodded and unlocked the cage door helping Star out when he heard the sound of shifting rocks. Eyes widening he turned and saw Skulker getting out of the rock pile. Skulker dusted himself off and Danny felt his blood run cold. Skulker just looked at him with cold dead eyes and Danny felt a lump form in his throat. Skulker started to walk towards Danny as Danny pushed Star behind him and dropped into a fighter's stance. Before Danny could react, Skulker dashed towards him and grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. Danny clawed at the fingers trying to pry them loose but Skulker's grip was too strong. "You put up a bigger fight than I had anticipated," he said. "But this is the end. You have used what little power you had left putting me into the wall and then cooling the lava pit until it turned to rock. All very impressive feats, but in the end it was all utterly futile." Danny feebly kicked Skulker in the chest causing the hunter to tightened his grip on Danny's neck and raised his free hand letting showing Danny the barrel of his gun. "Good bye Danny Phantom," he said. "I would like to say that I respected you as an opponent and that your head will be in a place of honor…right next to the bait that led you here."

Skulker laughed as Danny's struggles intensified as the tip of the barrel glowed green. Just when Skulker was about to fire a rock flew at his face and hit him in the eye. Skulker dropped Danny and clutched at his eye. "Rahhhh," he yelled. "Whoever did that will pay with their life."

Skulker turned and saw Star picking up another rock. "Leave my boyfriend alone," she said.

Danny tried to get to his feet. "Star!" he yelled reaching for her. "Run for it, get out of here."

Star smirked as she hefted another rock. "As if," she said. "The daughter of the "Iron Knight" never runs."

Skulker rubbed his eyes getting the dirt out and regarded Star for a moment. Danny saw what was going through Skulker's mind even before the cyborg raised his gun and jumped at the barrel knocking it to the side... just after Skulker fired. "NO!"

Danny watched in horror as the beam hit the ground in front of Star kicking up a cloud of debris. Danny ran over and found Star lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Danny dropped to his knees and lifted her head and felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away and saw it was wet with blood. "Star?" he whispered. "Star, please answer me." Star didn't move. Danny put an ear to her chest and could just barely make out the sound of breathing and a heartbeat. Danny ripped part of his shirt and used it as a bandage for her head.

Skulker clapped his hands. "Such a brave effort," he said. "I may put her head someplace other than the basement." Skulker started laughing as Danny closed his eyes. Rage boiled as he gently laid Star down and turned. Danny's eyes were hooded, but Skulker thought he could see just the barest glint of red coming from them. Skulker cocked a fist back. "Play time is over whelp."

Danny didn't notice Skulker's fist as it flew at him. He really didn't notice anything at all except the love of his life lying on the cold earth. Danny felt a surge of anger well up inside and threaten to burst like water held back by a dam. Danny looked up to see Skulker's fist coming at him in slow motion. Almost casually he held up his hand and caught Skulker's fist. Skulker's eye widened as he tried to pull his fist back. He grabbed his wrist with his free hand and tugged but he could not break Danny's vise like grip. Skulker looked up into Danny's eyes and recoiled. Danny's eyes where blood red and seemed to burn into Skulker's very core. Skulker tried to throw a punch at Danny's face, but almost casually Danny batted the fist away and delivered a savage punch right between Skulker's eyes.

Skulker felt the world spin around him until he hit the ground hard. The world was spinning as he shook his head and tried to get to his feet when he felt someone helping him up only to feel a fist hit him in the side of the head sending him flying again. This time it took the world a little longer to sort itself out. "You couldn't leave it be could you?" Skulker heard Danny ask as the Ghost Boy walked towards him. "You just had to keep pushing trying to get the prize, trying to get a prey worth of you." Danny cracked his knuckles. "You released dozens of ghost who terrorized the city, made me fight to the point of near death, kidnapped my girlfriend, and then you almost killed her." Skulker got to his feet and pointed his Gatling gun at Danny. Skulker hit his boot jets and flew backwards firing at Danny as fast as he could. Danny almost effortlessly dodged the bullets until he vanished then reappeared next to Skulker and ripped the gun off its mounting. Danny held the gun like a bat and swung it into Skulker's midsection dropping the hunter to his knees. Skulker tried to rise up, but Danny kicked him in the face flipping Skulker onto his back. While the two were fighting, Star's eyes opened as she groggily sat up. She heard a ripping sound and saw Danny rip a missile off of Skulker's arm and toss it to the side. She could see sparks flying from Skulker and knew that Danny had won the fight, but something was wrong. She got a glimpse of Danny's eyes and saw the pure anger coming from them. Danny slammed Skulker on the ground where he lay unmoving. Skulker felt the air leave his lungs as Danny stomped on his chest pinning him to the ground. Skulker looked up at Danny as the Ghost Boy leveled a glowing palm at him. "Any last words before I kill you?" said Danny. Star got up and started walking over to the two fighters. She knew that Danny was going to kill Skulker. While she wasn't happy being kidnapped and held over lava, she didn't want Danny to end up killing. She had to stop him.

Skulker for his part tried not to die. His body had begun to repair itself, but it would take time and Skulker knew that time was something he was quickly running out of. Danny's hand didn't waver and Skulker knew that he was going to die unless he could buy time for his internal repairs to finish so he could make his escape. So he played the only card he had left. Skulker choked out a bloody laugh. "You won't kill me," he said. "You're too much of a hero to do that."

Danny sneered. "After what you did today, I wouldn't bet on that." Danny's green energy changed to red. Skulker closed his eyes.

"I'll bet on it." Danny turned and saw Star walking up beside him holding her side.

"Star," said Danny in relief. "You're okay."

Star didn't say anything as she came up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Danny you need to stop now. He's done. You won't gain anything by killing him."

Danny turned back to Skulker. "If I don't end it here," he said. "If I don't kill him, then he will just rest up and try again later. Who's to say that next time you won't get hurt even worse or die?" Danny's eyes narrowed. "If I do this, then it will send a message to the entire Ghost Zone to leave us alone."

"Then what?" asked Star. "Live the rest of your life as a killer? If you do this, then you are no better than Skulker or any of the other ghosts that have terrorized the city." Star cupped Danny's face and turned it to hers. "You don't want to go down that road. It only leads to pain."

Danny held his hand at Skulker for a moment then lowered it. "You're right," he said. "I'm not some sociopath who gets his jollies by killing people." Danny grabbed Skulker and pulled him up to eye level. "But keep in mind that if you ever come after me or anyone in my family and my friends, she won't be able to save you."

Skulker lowered his head in defeat. "Thank you for your kind mercy," he said to Star.

Star shot him a contemptuous look. "Don't thank me," she said coldly. "I just don't want my boyfriend to have your blood on his hands." She then grinned. "Besides, after the beating you just took I doubt even you are stupid enough to try again."

Skulker fumed but didn't reply as Danny laughed then grimaced holding a hand to his side and dropped to his knees. Star knelt down and put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. He smiled at her as they walked towards the elevator that had brought them down. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Star nodded. "I've been ready," she said. "Just one thing, let's not let my father find out about this. He may get ticked off if he finds out I was kidnapped by a ghost."

Danny nodded. "Yeah I really don't want to…" Star watched as a blade sprung from Danny's stomach. Danny gasped for air as the blade was pulled out of him letting him slide to the ground. Star caught him and laid his head in her lap.

Danny's eyes where closed as Star shook him trying to wake him up. A shadow fell over them and she looked to see Skulker holding a bloodied blade menacingly. "Foolish girl," he said. "You should have listened to your boyfriend and let him kill me when he had the chance. Now he will die and you soon after."

Star jumped to her feet and starting punching Skulker in the chest with no effect as he grinned down at her. "You bastard!" she screamed.

Skulker caught her fist and hauled her up to eye level with her. He stared at her for a moment then brought his blade still covered with Danny's blood up to her resting the point under her chin. Star spat in Skulker's face. "Wench," said Skulker tossing her away. He turned back to Danny and picked him up by the collar. He drew back his sword to finish him off, but felt a tug on his arm. He turned and saw Star struggling to pin his arm back. He shook her to the ground and raised his blade again. "Fine," he said. "If you want to die first then so be it." He brought the blade down in an overhead strike when a green fist knocked his hand back breaking the blade off where it fell next to Star. Skulker whirled around looking for the source of the attack. He suddenly felt intense pain in his foot and looked down to see Star twist the broken blade deeper into his foot. "You witch!" yelled Skulker dropping Danny. He bent down and picked Star up by her neck. "Now you die."

Skulker suddenly was staring at his empty hand. At first he didn't understand then he felt intense pain coming from his chest. He looked down and saw a hole leaking oils and trailing sparking wires. He looked up and saw Danny holding Star. "It's over," said Danny.

Skulker shook his head. "It's never over," he said as his head suddenly lifted off from his body. "I'll be back and then I'll…"

Danny blew his ice breath at Skulker's escape craft catching it before it fell to the ground. "Whatever," he muttered rearing back his arm. Danny threw the block of ice with all his strength sending it hurtling deeper into the Ghost Zone. Danny smiled at Star. "You ok?" he asked.

Star nodded. "I am now that this is over," she said. She looked at the stomach wound and ripped the bottom half of her shirt off and used it to cover the hole on both sides. "We need to get you to a hospital."

Danny tried to say something, but nothing came out. He suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. His eyes got heavy and all he wanted to do in that moment was just sleep. Before Star could stop him, Danny collapsed on the cold earth. "Danny!" yelled Star dropping to her knees and cradling his head. "Oh no," she whispered. Danny's face was pale and blood was seeping from the wound in his abdomen. Star desperately looked around for something that would help, but she couldn't see anything. "HELP!" she yelled. "Somebody Help!"

Star knew it was useless. No one knew they were here and even if they did, it may be too late to save Danny. She was just about to give up hope when something hit her in the side of the head. "Oww." She looked down and saw a strange looking boomerang with Mr. Fenton's face plastered onto it. Star picked it up. "What is this…" Star heard a rumbling sound and saw a funny looking transport ship fly through the wall and land next to them. The door opened and to Star's relief Jazz, Sam, and Valerie in her Red Hunter suit minus the helmet stepped out. "Guys!" yelled Star. "Hurry, Danny's hurt badly."

"Danny!" yelled Sam running up to him. Jazz ducked into the transport and came back with a medical kit. "What happened?"

Star felt tears running down her face. "Skulker stabbed him," she said.

Valerie pulled out a gun. "Where is Skulker," she said.

Star shook her head. "Danny froze him and tossed him off somewhere. We need to get him to a hospital."

Jazz came back to Danny's side and removed the bandages. The hole had stopped bleeding and Jazz could see that it was getting smaller. She sighed in relief. "It's alright," she said. "Thanks to his ghost powers, he heals quickly." She frowned. "Still hit took a lot of damage and lost a lot of blood, so we need to get him home."

Sam went back to the Ghost RV and came back with a stretcher. They put Danny on it and loaded him up. Star sighed in relief. "That's good news," she said.

Sam got into the driver's seat and looked back at Star. "Ready to get the heck out of here?"

Star nodded. "You bet." Sam turned back around and the ship lifted off and headed back to the real world. Star sat next to Danny and held his hand. Danny's eyes fluttered open and he locked eyes with hers.

They shared a smile as Star brought Danny's hand up to her lips. "I'm glad you're alright," said Danny.

Star felt a tear fall down her face. "Me too," she said.

Danny rose up a little and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I love you."

Star kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

Skulker floated in the nothingness. He tried to get his escape craft to heat up so the ice would melt, but so far he had no luck. Skulker could do nothing but wait. He thought back to what had gone wrong with his plan and how he lost. He was thinking about how he was going to get his revenge when he felt the craft stop and the ice melt. Skulker opened the escape hatch and looked out. Before he could react, a hand grabbed him and started to squeeze. "Let me go!" he yelled. "Don't you know who you are dealing with? I am Skulker, the Ghost…" Skulker looked up. "Zone's…" Skulker focused on who had grabbed him. "Greatest…" He looked up into a pair of light green eyes and a flaming green hair. "Hunter…" It was Ember. "Oh crap."

Ember grinned. "How's it going baby pop?" she asked gleefully. "Lets me and you have a chat."

Danny stared at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking as he lay on his bed. The last few days had shown him a lot about his limits…and the limits his enemies were willing to go to get to him. He heard a soft moan and he smiled as Star snuggled closer to him. He tried not to wince as she tightened her grip on his chest. Neither of the parents were going to be home for a few days and Star really didn't want to leave his side so it was decided that she would stay at his house with him and Jazz. Sam and Valerie decided to go back to Star's home and clean up the mess Skulker had left so no one would know what had happened. Danny thought back to Star's father and his concerns on what would happen if a ghost got Star and that fear had been realized. Star had nearly been killed and it had been his fault. If he had never dated Star, she would never have been in danger. If not for his powers, Star would not have faced death. Danny loved Star and would do anything to protect her…even if it meant letting her go.

Star yawned and woke up and smiled until she saw the serious look on his face and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"You could have died when Skulker kidnapped you," said Danny. "If I was a second slower you would have died."

"But I didn't," she said. "You beat up the bad guy and got the girl. I never doubted you for a moment."

"But I doubted myself. I was afraid that I was going to lose you and that I would be responsible for your death." Danny turned his head away. "Your father is right," he said sullenly. "As long as you are with me, you will always be in danger. I can't let that happen any longer." He looked back at Star. "I think for your sake that we shouldn't be together anymore."

Star just looked at him for a moment. Then without warning she slapped him…hard. "You stupid idiot!" she yelled.

Danny rubbed his cheek. "Star this is for the best and I…"

Star rolled on top of Danny straddling him around the middle. "Don't give me that bull about what's best for me," she said. "I'm tired of people telling me what's best for me. Paulina, Kwan, my father, and now you. It's my life Danny and I'm going to live it how I please and live it with whomever I want to."

Danny tried to sit up but Star pushed down on his shoulders. "It's your life I'm trying to protect."

Star smiled. "Danny, I don't want to grow old and die in a bed surrounded by friends," she said. "I would rather die young skidding sideways with you while saying what a ride." Star leaned down and put her rested her head to his. "Danny life is too short trying to play it safe. Life should be enjoyed with the people you care about until the end and I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Danny didn't really know what to say. "But why risk your life?"

Star flicked Danny on the nose. "Because silly," she said. "I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Danny grinned and leaned up kissing Star. Star pushed him down and was enjoying the kiss when the door opened. "Awww geeze," said Jazz. "If you two plan to do that, next time lock the door." Jazz turned and walked out of the room leaving the door open. "Or better yet, get a hotel room," she said from the hall. "Star, the girls are back with your stuff."

Danny and Star looked at Jazz in confusion and then at each other. Seeing the position they were in and then guessing what Jazz was thinking and blushed. "It's not what you think!" yelled Danny.

Star just giggled and got off the bed. "I better help with my things and stop gossip before it spreads," said Star.

She kissed Danny on the cheek and walked to the door. Danny smiled feeling happy for the first time in the last few days. He was one lucky guy to have someone like Star and he wasn't going to give that up. "Hold on," he called after her. "I'll go with you."

Star smiled and took his hand as they went downstairs together.

* * *

Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I know it took a long time to get out, but it kept getting longer and longer as I added more stuff to it. I hope that everyone enjoys it and please review. I don't think that this is the end for this story yet. I have a few ideas that I'm trying to get down into something that looks like a story. Again I hope that everyone enjoys and feel free to leave reviews and e-mails. Until next time.


End file.
